Le t-shirt
by Demetra83
Summary: Séries d'OS : histoire de t-shirt... Rating aléatoire selon les histoires mais M plus généralement. Tout est finalement regroupé, les OS se suivent comme des chapitres bien qu'ils ne soient pas liés les uns les autres.
1. Le t-shirt 1

Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Jack & Sam, NC17.

Saison : 8 Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Janet et Jacob ne sont pas décédés, Sam a rompu avec Pete, et Kerry n'existe pas.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

**Attention, passages déconseillés aux plus jeunes**

Le général Jack O'Neill avait entendu son second, le colonel Samantha Carter, dire qu'elle allait sûrement repeindre son salon pendant le week-end. Il décida donc de passer chez elle samedi en fin de matinée, pour voir si elle avait besoin d'aide.

La journée était chaude et ensoleillée, elle avait donc ouvert toutes les fenêtres de sa maison en grand, pour laisser circuler l'air.

Lorsque Jack se gara devant chez elle et sortit de sa voiture pour prendre sa glacière pleine de sodas, il entendait déjà la musique. Sam avait allumé la radio pour se tenir compagnie.

Jack s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, laissée ouverte également et entendait la jeune femme chantonner.

Il voulait annoncer sa présence mais la vision était angélique : Sam portait un débardeur blanc et un short en jean. Elle se déhanchait sur le rythme de la musique tout en passant le rouleau sur un de ses murs.

Jack déposa sa glacière dans l'entrée et se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux mais elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. De là où il était, il voyait qu'elle avait le dos trempé de sueur et son t-shirt lui collait à la peau... Ce qui laissait présager la même chose pour le devant.

Voulant s'en assurer, il essaya de faire du bruit pour attirer son attention. Comme elle était plongée dans sa chanson et sa peinture, elle ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence.

Jack s'approcha de la radio et baissa un peu le son, tout en l'appelant : _"Carter ?"_

_-"Mon général !" _cria-t-elle, en reconnaissant sa voix. Elle se trouvait à présent face à lui, son rouleau dans la main droite.

Il la fixait dans les yeux pour qu'elle ne le voit pas regarder sa poitrine. Quand elle posa son rouleau dans le bac prévu à cet effet, il jeta un coup d'oeil et ne fut pas déçu. Il pouvait voir ses aréoles à travers son débardeur.

Jack détourna son attention du corps de Sam, pour se concentrer sur le mur.

_-"Besoin d'un coup de main ?"_ demanda-t-il.

_-"J'avoue que ce n'est pas de refus, je dois déplacer le vaisselier. Teal'c et Daniel doivent passer mais j'ai bien avancé ce matin, donc j'aimerais beaucoup le bouger maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas" _dit-elle, en lui souriant.

_-"Pas de problème, allons-y." _Ils en profitèrent pour déplacer les autres gros meubles en même temps.

Une fois tous les meubles au milieu de la pièce, Jack grimpa sur un escabeau et attaqua le haut d'un nouveau mur.

Ils parlaient tous les deux et la jeune femme ne semblait pas être consciente que son t-shirt laissait voir ses seins. Jack essayait de se concentrer sur sa tâche mais à chaque coup d'oeil vers elle, il manquait de tomber.

Il entendit une voiture se garer dans la rue et jeta un oeil par la fenêtre. Il reconnut la voiture de Daniel. Il descendit rapidement de son escabeau. Sam le regarda faire, ne comprenant pas sa précipitation. Il se posta devant elle, retira son propre t-shirt et lui tendit. Machinalement, Sam attrapa le vêtement, sans comprendre Jack.

_-"Sam, enfilez ça !"_

_-"Pardon ?"_

_-"Mettez mon t-shirt, je vous en prie !"_

_-"Mais pourquoi monsieur, je ne comprends pas et Daniel va se poser des questions..."_

_-"Je préfère qu'il se pose des questions plutôt qu'il ne profite de la vue ! Sam, vite !"_

Sam baissa les yeux et découvrit la raison du trouble de Jack depuis son arrivée. Elle enfila le t-shirt, rouge de honte.

Daniel frappa à la porte et entra avec Teal'c. Jack avait pris une boisson dans la glacière et en tendait une à Sam au même moment.

_-"Salut !" _dit Daniel. _"Euh Sam, tu as toujours besoin de nous ? Parce que Teal'c veut absolument aller au cinéma et la dernière séance pour son film est dans trente minutes..."_

_-"Pas de soucis les gars, le général m'aide bien depuis tout à l'heure, ça avance vite ! Profitez de votre séance" _dit Sam, sans regarder Jack, ni même ses amis.

_-"Super ! Bon courage alors pour la peinture ! Bye !"_ Et les deux amis partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

_-"Ils sont gonflés quand même !" _dit Jack, se tournant vers Sam.

Sam était tellement accaparée par sa tenue qu'elle n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué le torse de Jack. Elle l'observait à la dérobée en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son coup d'oeil n'avait pas échappé au général.

_-"Aller, au travail, les murs ne vont pas se peindre tous seuls !"_ dit Jack en frappant dans ses mains.

_-"Vous voulez que je vous rende votre t-shirt ?"_ demanda Sam, espérant qu'il dise non car elle sentait son odeur enivrante sur elle.

_-"Non, gardez-le, il vous va mieux ! En plus, j'ai besoin de me concentrer !"_ dit Jack en souriant.

_-"Vous auriez dû me dire que mon débardeur était transparent, monsieur ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous évitiez de me regarder..."_

_-"Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise mais je ne voulais pas non plus que Daniel et Teal'c voient vos... hum, euh votre... débardeur !"_

_-"Bien, dans ce cas, merci monsieur."_

Ils reprirent leur peinture en silence, chacun dans un coin de la pièce.

Au bout d'un moment, Jack brisa le silence pesant : _"Mis à part le côté transparent, il est sympa et vous va bien ce débardeur, Carter."_

_-"Merci monsieur mais j'avoue que je préfère votre t-shirt..."_

_-"ça, c'est parce que c'est un maillot de foot universitaire, ça fait souvent cet effet-là aux femmes."_

_-"Ah... et vous le prêtez souvent ?" _demanda Sam, un peu déçue.

Jack posa son pinceau, fit quelques pas et lui dit doucement : _"Habituellement, j'interdis formellement à quiconque de s'en approcher..."_

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds collés sur son front, derrière son oreille. Il la senti frissonner sous son contact.

Elle leva ses magnifiques yeux bleus vers lui et chuchota presque : _"Pourquoi faire une exception aujourd'hui, Jack ?"_

_-"Comme si tu as avais besoin de poser la question..."_ dit Jack avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sam. Celle-ci passa une de ses mains sous le bras de son compagnon et la posa sur son épaule, le forçant à se baisser un peu pour mieux saisir ses lèvres. Le baiser fut des plus passionnés. Sam était étroitement liée au corps du général et pouvait sentir l'effet de leur baiser sur lui.

_-"Caaarter !" _grogna Jack, alors qu'elle cherchait à coller un peu plus sa poitrine sur le torse musclé. Il avait cessé de l'embrasser pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_-"Mon général ?" _demanda-t-elle innocemment, tout en lassant sa seconde main caresser la nuque et la naissance des cheveux de Jack.

_-"Et puis, non rien !" _dit Jack, fondant sur la bouche désirable de Sam. Leurs langues se mélangèrent mais Jack en voulait plus. Il quitta la bouche de Sam pour parcourir sa gorge.

Sam était chatouilleuse et éclata de rire.

_-"Pas encore assez en conditions ? Je vois..."_ dit Jack en souriant. Il remonta vers sa bouche pour un baiser des plus explicites. Leur échange dura un moment, alors que Jack tenait le visage de Sam entre ses deux mains, pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se sauver et se laissait aller à gémir pendant que leurs langues continuaient leur ballet.

_-"Où as-tu appris à embrasser comme ça toi ?" _demanda Jack arrêtant un instant pour reprendre son souffle alors que la jeune femme ne semblait pas manquer d'air.

_-"J'ai fait un voyage en France, quand j'étais au lycée... J'y ai appris tout un tas de choses, dont le fameux baiser à la française..."_ répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

_-"Jacob devait être content d'avoir payé un séjour pour t'apprendre ce genre de choses..."_

_-"Il n'est pas au courant ! Je suis sûre qu'il imagine que sa sage petite fille chérie est toujours vierge !"_ dit Sam en riant.

Jack éclata de rire et serra Sam dans ses bras. Il déposa des baisers dans son cou. Sam se sépara de son corps après quelques instants. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Jack et tira le t-shirt qu'elle avait sur le dos vers le haut pour l'enlever. Son regard était assez explicite et invitait Jack à profiter de la vue.

Il put ainsi admirer la poitrine de Sam, ses mamelons pointant à travers son débardeur.

Jack s'approcha de la jeune femme et décida que le débardeur blanc était de trop car il le souleva également. Sam l'aida en levant ses bras, pour faciliter le passage.

Une fois seins nus, Jack parcourut le buste de Sam. Il sentait sa respiration saccadée, accompagnée de gémissements. Elle tenait fermement la tête de Jack entre ses mains, le poussant à continuer son exploration.

_-"Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de ce moment précis..." _gémit-elle.

_-"Je le sais, car je fais les mêmes rêves que toi à mon avis, depuis le premier jour..."_ lui glissa Jack. Il s'était redressé pour lui faire face et ils s'enlacèrent pour reprendre leurs baisers enflammés. Sam adorait le contact de sa peau nue contre celle de son amant.

Sentant que la situation allait évoluer rapidement, Sam se sépara de Jack.

_-"Quoi ?" _demanda-t-il, quand elle le repoussa doucement.

_-"Je ne vais pas être capable de me retenir encore longtemps et la maison est grande ouverte..."_

_-"Oh, s'il n'y a que ça, je vais fermer les fenêtres et la porte..." _proposa Jack.

_-"Jack ?" _

_-"Oui ?"_

_-"On fait quoi pour la loi ?"_

_-"Rien pour le moment, nous sommes en week-end, on verra ça lundi !"_

Devant l'air sceptique de la jeune femme, Jack ajouta : _"Je n'ai pas la tête au SGC là maintenant, tout de suite... J'ai d'autres projets pour nous ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas m'en occuper, tu as ma parole !"_

_-"Très bien, je serais sous la douche si tu me cherches..."_ dit Sam en montant à l'étage.

Jack fit rapidement le tour de la maison pour tout fermer et retrouver sa charmante amie.

Quand il entra dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre à coucher de Sam, il entendit en effet l'eau couler. Il retira rapidement ses chaussures et chaussettes, son jean et son boxer. Il trouva la jeune femme entièrement nue aussi dans la cabine de douche et la rejoignit bien vite.

Sam sourit en le voyant rentrer dans l'espace restreint. Il l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'attirer à lui, puis commença à caresser les fesses fermes de Sam. Elle quitta l'étreinte du général pour sortir de la cabine. Elle se sécha et quitta la pièce. Jack s'était savonné rapidement pour la rejoindre.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Sam était allongée sur le côté, sa tête en appui sur sa main.

Elle lui souriait et tendit son autre main vers lui, pour l'inviter à la rejoindre.

Elle se mit sur le dos, lui faisant une place entre ses jambes. Jack s'allongea sur elle et Sam sentait qu'il avait envie d'elle autant qu'elle de lui. Il l'embrassa avec passion en caressant ses cheveux. Il descendit vers le corps de sa compagne et caressa chaque parcelle de son corps. Leurs bouches se séparèrent et Jack tenta une nouvelle approche vers la gorge de sa bien-aimée. Cette fois-ci, elle ne rit pas du tout mais gémit. Il adorait l'entendre comme ça.

De son côté, Sam ne restait pas inactive et laissait ses mains s'égarer sur le corps de Jack.

-"J'ai envie de toi..." dit Jack alors qu'il sentait que Sam était prête à le recevoir.

Elle gémit et tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet. Elle en sorti quelque chose qu'elle montra à Jack, qui grimaça.

_-"Oh non, j'aime pas ces trucs-là..." _

_-"Jack, je ne prends pas la pilule et il est un peu tôt pour parler de ça. Deuxièmement, j'ai fait des prises de sang dont j'attends les résultats..."_

Jack ne souriait plus. sam avait raison, il était encore tôt pour parler d'avoir un bébé mais il demanda : _"Des analyses de sang ?"_

_-"Je préfère vérifier, tu sais... Avec Pete, on ne se protégeait plus... Donc, c'est ça ou rien" _dit Sam en montrant le préservatif entre ses doigts.

Jack le lui prit des mains et ouvrir l'emballage. Sam l'aida à enfiler la protection puis il plongea en elle.

Après quelques va-et-vient, Sam décida de changer de position, elle voulait être dessus et Jack n'avait rien contre cette idée.

Il adorait l'avoir sur lui, il pouvait admirer ses hanches bouger et ses seins suivre la même cadence.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme presque en même temps. Sam se coucha sur Jack, qui l'entoura de ses bras.

_-"Wahou " _dit Sam, en caressant la mâchoire de son amant.

_-"J'espère que tu en as d'autres, car je n'ai pas fini avec toi !"_

_-"Une boite pleine, tu penses que ça ira ?"_

_-"On fera avec... et comment tu as su pour la taille ?"_

_-"J'ai l'oeil pour ces choses-là" _dit Sam en riant.

_-"Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de ta personnalité !" _

_-"Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores... Mais si tu veux, je pourrais te dire au SGC, qui est bien outillé ou non, je ne me trompe jamais..."_ gloussa Sam, dans les bras de son général.

Jack et Sam passèrent le reste du week-end à peindre le salon de Sam, faisant quelques pauses coquines.

Le lundi matin, Jack tint sa promesse et mit le Président des Etats-Unis devant le fait accompli : c'était soit sa vie avec Samantha Carter, soit sa démission.

Le Président avait vite fait son choix, gardant son meilleur élément en poste.

Les résultats de Sam revinrent négatifs, pour leur plus grande joie à tous les deux.

FIN


	2. Le t-shirt 2

Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Jack & Sam.

Saisons : 8 Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Janet et Jacob sont décédés, Sam a rompu avec Pete, et Kerry n'existe pas.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

**Attention, passages déconseillés aux plus jeunes**

* * *

_-"Salut Sam !"_ dit le docteur Daniel Jackson.

_-"Hé Daniel, comment ça va ?" _demanda le colonel Samantha Carter, en prenant place à la table de son collègue et ami.

_-"Il paraît que Jack a reçu les nouveaux t-shirts du SGC."_

_-"Déjà ?"_

_-"C'est Harriman qui vient de me dire ça. Jack est encore en train de vérifier la commande je pense car je ne l'ai pas encore vu prendre son café"_ dit Daniel.

Sam espérait bien le croiser au mess. C'était une sorte de rituel, ils essayaient de prendre leur café ensemble le matin, histoire de se donner du courage pour la journée. Ils se sentaient mieux après s'être vu même un court instant, même si rien ne devait jamais se passer entre eux.

Sam avait fait le point sur sa vie à la mort de son père et réalisé que le seul homme qu'elle voulait était le général Jack O'Neill. A elle de vivre avec ou sans lui, mais pas avec un autre.

_-"Le général ne va pas arriver tout de suite, il râle depuis qu'il a déballé les cartons"_ annonça Harriman. _"Et comme il n'a pas encore bu sa vingt-deuxième tasse de café de la matinée, il n'arrête pas de me hurler dessus..."_

_-"Laissez sergent, je m'en charge" _proposa Sam. Elle prit le mug des mains d'Harriman pour le remplir de café noir, comme l'aimait le général.

_-"Merci mon colonel ! Au moins, il ne vous hurlera pas dessus !"_ dit Harriman avec un grand sourire.

_-"Oh que si, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis habituée"_ dit Sam en riant.

_-"Et puis, ça te donne une excuse pour avoir ta dose quotidienne"_ lui lança Daniel, alors qu'elle quittait le réfectoire. Elle préféra ne pas relever. Les allusions de Daniel étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de moins en moins discrètes.

Sam marcha presque au pas de course pour livrer le breuvage tant attendu par son supérieur.

Entendant des pas dans le couloir, Jack cria :_ "Bon, il arrive ce café ou vous torréfiez les grains vous-mêmes, sergent ?"_

_-"Moi c'est colonel et je fais dans la livraison expresse !" _dit Sam, en guise de salut enjoué.

_-"Oh, il envoie l'artillerie lourde à sa place ?"_ demanda Jack, en lui offrant un merveilleux sourire.

_-"L'artillerie lourde ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mon général !"_

_-"Je voulais dire : une spécialiste qui connait mes goûts et qui n'a pas peur de moi"_ dit Jack en se rapprochant de son second.

Elle lui sourit et tendit la tasse entre eux, pour lui éviter d'approcher de trop près. L'odeur et le charisme sensuel de Jack éveillaient les sens de Sam...

_-"Merci colonel."_

_-"Avec plaisir mon général. Autre chose pour vous servir ?"_ demanda-t-elle, sensuellement.

Jack faillit avaler une gorgée de café de travers.

_-"Euh... si vous voulez vous amuser à compter et trier la livraison avec moi... ça serait dommage de se priver du plaisir de passer une si agréable journée !"_

_-"C'est d'accord, par quoi on commence ?"_

_-"Vous êtes d'une redoutable motivation ce matin Carter ou est-ce l'idée de passer la journée enfermée avec moi dans ce bureau qui vous excite ?"_

_-"Un peu les deux"_ dit-elle, en enlevant sa veste bleue de treillis pour ne garder que son t-shirt noir à manches longues, près du corps.

Jack l'observa faire, alors qu'il s'était assis à son bureau. Il ignorait si elle le provoquait ou si elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa sensualité à cet instant.

_-"Vous avez classés le bon de commande et le bon de livraison, monsieur ?"_ demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

_-"Oui, quelque part dans ce bazar galactique qu'est mon bureau !" _soupira le général.

_-"Vous ne rangez pas les bons une fois la commande passée ?"_

_-"Ranger ? Classer ? Mais j'ignore le sens de ces mots colonel !"_ dit Jack.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et l'aida à chercher dans son fouillis. Ils mirent dix minutes à trouver la commande et encore dix minutes à remettre la main sur le bon de livraison.

Sam commença par comparer les deux, pour s'assurer que tout était conforme.

_-"Bon, il semble que ça corresponde. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à compter et trier"_ dit Sam, en levant la tête vers Jack.

Celui-ci regardait derrière elle, dans la salle de briefing.

_-"Si on vous attend pour une réunion, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir, mon général."_

_-"Vous êtes sûre Carter ?"_ demanda Jack, un peu gêné de l'abandonner.

_-"Attendez que je réfléchisse un peu... Je suis astrophysicienne... Vais-je arriver à gérer des commandes de t-shirt pour hommes et femmes ?" _dit-elle en riant.

Jack se leva, l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_-"Vous êtes la meilleure et de loin !"_ dit-il en la relâchant.

D'un coup, Sam ne se sentait plus aussi sûre de savoir compter...

Après deux longues de réunion, Jack retrouva Sam dans son bureau. Il arriva discrètement dans son dos, car il lui semblait qu'elle chantonnait.

_-"Les Scissors Sisters ?"_ demanda Jack, ayant reconnu le groupe.

_-"Oui, je chante terriblement faux, j'aurais préféré que vous n'assistiez pas à ce désastre !" _dit Sam, en riant.

_-"Alors, vous avez avancé ?"_

_-"Oui, le compte est bon, je fais les piles en fonction des tailles mais je pense que pour les femmes, les tailles ne sont pas bonnes..."_

_-"Ah ? Ai-je fait une erreur ?"_

_-"Vous non, mais l'usine si... Les tailles me paraissent petites..."_

_-"Je vous propose d'aller déjeuner et on reprendra après... Qu'en dites-vous ?"_

_-"Oui, seulement si vous m'accompagnez..." _répondit Sam, en lui lançant un regard on ne peut plus explicite.

Jack la suivit dans le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur. La porte s'ouvrit et le général l'invita à entrer avant lui. Une fois à leur étage, Jack posa une main dans le bas du dos de Sam pour la pousser à sortir avant lui. Elle frémit presque à son contact et Jack s'en rendit compte car il demanda : _"Un problème Carter ?"_

_-"Du tout, monsieur."_

Il laissa sa main en place pour guider Sam jusqu'à l'entrée du mess. Ils prirent chacun de quoi déjeuner et s'installèrent face à face. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Daniel et Teal'c.

_-"Alors Jack ? Tu martyrises Sam, à la place de Walter ?"_

_-"Pff, c'est un lâcheur, il a envoyé Carter pour que j'arrête de lui hurler dessus..." _

_-"Oh Jack, ne va pas me faire croire que tu préfères hurler sur le sergent plutôt que de passer ta journée enfermé dans ton bureau avec Sam..."_

_-"Daniel !"_ s'écria Sam.

_-"Oh ça va Sam... Ne me fais pas croire non plus que ça te déplaît !"_

_-"Mais Daniel, qu'est-ce que tu as ces temps-ci ?"_ demanda Jack, qui avait aussi remarqué que les sous-entendus de leur ami devenaient fréquents.

_-"Oh rien, vous me fatiguez tous les deux en fait !"_ dit Daniel, se levant pour quitter la table.

Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard surpris. Teal'c termina son repas rapidement pour aller rejoindre Daniel.

_-"Bon, au travail colonel !" _déclara Jack, après quelques minutes de silence.

Ils reprirent le chemin du bureau de Jack. Ils repensaient aux paroles de Daniel, se demandant pourquoi il devenait si insistant.

_-"Carter, je vais vous aider avec le tri, mais j'ai une réunion téléphonique avec Hammond."_

_-"Je vous laisserais alors, pour ne pas vous déranger."_

_-"Je ne vous ai pas demandé de partir Carter, je n'ai rien à vous cacher..." _dit Jack.

Ils travaillèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, tout en discutant, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne.

_-"Bonjour mon général... Oui, Georges, pardon, je ne m'y ferais pas !" _dit Jack en riant.

Il avait préparé des dossiers mais laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur les courbes de Sam, toujours occupée avec les commandes. Elle évoluait avec grâce dans la pièce, sans avoir conscience qu'elle était observée.

Comme il était sur haut-parleur pour garder les mains libres, Hammond l'appela deux fois : _"Jack ? Jack, vous êtes toujours là ?"_

_-"Oui Georges, excusez-moi, j'étais... ailleurs !"_

_-"Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, rassurez-vous. Je vous laisserais retrouver le colonel Carter dans un instant !"_ dit Hammond en riant. _"Oh et n'oubliez pas de vérifier vos mails, Jack !"_

Jack n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre le combiné, Sam avait donc entendu les paroles du général. Elle se retourna et Jack détourna la tête. Elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu rougir.

Elle sourit en tournant à nouveau le dos à Jack et se dit qu'elle devrait tenter quelque chose, c'était le jour ou jamais. Si elle ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui, elle n'en aurait probablement plus le courage après.

Jack raccrocha le téléphone et voulut se lever pour aider Sam.

_-"J'ai fini mon général, restez assis..."_

_-"D'accord, bon je vais terminer la lecture des rapports..."_

_-"Vous ne voulez pas vérifier les tailles des girly avec moi ?"_

_-"Ah oui, c'est vrai. Attendez, je vais demander à Walter de venir chercher les modèles masculins, ça nous fera plus de place."_

Harriman vint rapidement chercher les t-shirts pour hommes à distribuer.

Une fois le sergent parti, Sam donna un modèle fille de chaque taille à Jack.

_-"Les S sont vraiment juste à mon avis."_

_-"Vous portez quoi comme taille vous normalement ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Medium."_

Jack attrapa un t-shirt de cette taille et jeta un coup d'oeil à Sm.

_-"Même cette taille est juste pour vous aussi à mon avis..._

_-"Je vous demande pardon monsieur ? Vous insinuez que j'ai grossi ou quoi ?"_

_-"Pas du tout mais je trouve que M c'est trop petit, à vue de nez. Vos... euh... votre... comment dire... tout ne rentre pas je pense..."_

Sam le regarda avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

_-"Une partie de votre anatomie risque d'être comprimée dans un t-shirt taille M, je préconise un L pour plus de confort..."_

Sam comprit où il voulait en venir et rougit légèrement. Jack lui donna un t-shirt de chaque taille et lui demanda de les essayer.

Sam enleva celui qu'elle portait, tout en fixant Jack dans les yeux.

_-"Carter, je ne vous demandais pas de le faire ici, vous pouvez le faire plus tard si vous voulez..."_

_-"La vue ne vous plaît pas, monsieur ?" _demanda-t-elle, alors que Jack admirait son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle.

Jack déglutit difficilement avant d'arriver à répondre : _"Rien à voir, mais... Sam, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"_

Sam avait commencé à dégrafer son soutien-gorge avant de l'enlever et de le laisser tomber au sol. Jack ferma rapidement la porte de son bureau à clef. Comme Sam tournait le dos à la vitre de séparation de la salle de briefing, personne ne pourrait voir ses seins, mais son dos nu...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main droite sur le ventre de Sam et se pencha sur la gauche pour fermer l'autre porte.

Sam était à moitié nue face à son supérieur.

_-"Vous ne voulez pas les toucher ?"_

_-"Si et bien plus encore mais je prends quelques précautions avant..." _dit Jack, se plongeant dans les yeux bleus de Sam. Elle ne détourna pas le regard et il comprit qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Jack posa ses deux mains sous les seins de Sam et caressa les pointes avec ses pouces. Sam se tenant contre la bibliothèque basse, elle posa ses mains derrière elle pour se soutenir. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, offrant un peu plus sa poitrine à Jack. Il avait retiré une de ses mains pour laisser ses lèvres s'égarer sur le bout de sein, avant de le mordiller. Sam commençait à gémir, elle décida de se mordre les lèvres, pour se retenir.

_-"Oh mon dieu !" _laissa-t-elle échapper après quelques instants.

_-"Moi c'est Jack..."_

Sam rit à sa blague, Jack se redressa et aperçut des hommes arriver dans la salle de réunion. Il attrapa Sam, pour la plaquer contre lui et il la força à s'allonger par terre.

_-"Jack ?"_

_-"Il y a des mecs dans la salle derrière nous, je préfère qu'on ne nous surprenne pas, enfin surtout toi dans cette tenue..."_

_-"Une chance que le sol de ton bureau soit recouvert de moquette..."_

Walter frappa à la porte la plus proche et Jack se redressa, pour aller ouvrir. Il sortit sans ouvrir la porte en grand et referma derrière lui.

_-"Mon général, le docteur Jackson vous demande."_

_-"Daniel ?"_ appela Jack, un peu mécontent d'avoir été coupé dans son élan.

_-"Jack, je dois partir avec Teal'c et Reynolds sur P4X-957."_

_-"Pourquoi avec Reynolds ?"_

_-"Parce que Sam est avec toi aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin de nouvelles photos pour mes traductions."_

_-"C'est bon allez-y les gars. Je vous fais confiance" _dit Jack, en repartant vers son bureau.

_-"Jack ? C'est si pressé que ça ta commande pour que tu ne nous accompagnes pas en salle de contrôle ?"_

_-"Daniel, ça fait plus de huit ans que tu fais ça, tu veux que je tienne par la main pour passer la porte ?"_

Daniel ne dit rien et quitta la pièce, en passant par l'autre couloir. Il remarqua que la lumière du bureau était éteinte, il aurait juré qu'elle était allumée quand il était arrivé par l'escalier.

Jack vérifia que la salle de réunion était bien vide et pénétra dans son bureau, en prenant soin de fermer à clef derrière lui.

Sam avait retiré ses rangers et son pantalon de treillis. Elle était allongée sur une couche de t-shirts et ne portait que son string noir en dentelle. Jack retira sa veste et s'allongea par terre à côté de sam. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur le ventre ferme et remonta vers la poitrine qu'il avait dû abandonner.

_-"J'en étais où ?"_

_-"Au gauche mais je pense que le droit est jaloux..."_ gémit Sam.

Jack approcha sa bouche du sein droit de Sam, pour lui réserver le même traitement qu'au premier. Sentant l'excitation les gagner tous les deux, Jack se redressa pour enlever son t-shirt et vint s'installer entre les cuisses de Sam. Il lui ôta son string puis il s'allongea sur elle, sentant sa poitrine ferme contre son torse. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tout en caressant son visage du bout des doigts. Sam passait ses doigts sur le dos de Jack, sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux...

_-"Tu sais que ce qu'on fait là peut nous attirer des ennuis ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"Je m'en fous, j'en ai trop envie ! Même si on ne doit le faire qu'une fois, je te veux !"_ dit Sam, d'une voix rauque.

Jack ne se fit pas prier et se déshabilla rapidement. Il se retrouva nu comme un ver, face à Sam qui admirait la vue, en se mordant les lèvres.

_-"Parfait, comme je l'imaginais" _dit-elle en l'attirant à elle. Jack glissa ses doigts entre les cuisses de Sam et une fois convaincu qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir, il s'insinua en elle.

Elle inspira un grand coup et retint sa respiration, pour laisser à Jack le temps de prendre sa place.

_-"Tout va bien ?"_ demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_-"Oh oui ! Vas-y, fais-moi l'amour, j'en meurs d'envie !" _dit Sam, agrippant les épaules de Jack. Comme il était penché sur elle, elle lui mordillait l'oreille. Il prenait son temps, profitant de cet instant magique. Après quelques instants, Jack s'arrêta.

_-"Quoi ?" _demanda Sam, inquiète.

_-"Viens sur moi..." _dit-il.

Sam se positionna sur Jack. Il caressait sa poitrine, alors qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur le ventre de son amant comme appui.

_-"Oh Jack, c'est bon !"_

_-"Oui ma douce... Vas-y, j'adore !"_

Sam commença doucement et accéléra les mouvements de son bassin.

_-"C'est bon là ?" _demanda-t-elle.

_-"Oh oui, ça va venir..."_

_-"Moi aussi, c'est tellement..." _mais Sam ne put finir sa phrase que l'orgasme montait déjà.

Jack ne put retenir un grondement tandis que Sam cria :_ "Oui, oui, oui !"_

Elle retomba sur le torse de Jack, qui passa ses bras dans son dos, pour la serrer contre lui.

Elle tremblait.

_-"Tu as froid ?" _demanda Jack, alors que Sam avait la peau très chaude.

_-"Non..." _gémit-elle, en caressant la joue de Jack d'un doigt distrait. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et semblaient décidés à remettre ça.

On frappa à la porte du bureau. Jack marmonna quelque chose que Sam ne comprit pas.

_-"Quoi ?"_ demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

_-"Mon général, la porte refuse de s'ouvrir, je ne trouve pas le colonel Carter, elle est avec vous ?"_ dit Harriman.

_-"Descendez en salle de contrôle, j'arrive !" _cria Jack.

Il se rhabilla en vitesse et aida Sam à se relever.

_-"Pas une minute de répit... désolé ! Mais c'était... Wahou !" _

La jeune femme s'était rhabillée rapidement aussi et quitta le bureau, en suivant son supérieur vers la salle de contrôle.

Daniel observa Sam et lui dit : _"Sam, il est un peu court ton t-shirt non ?"_

Jack se retourna et constata que Sam en avait enfilé un nouveau, par erreur.

_-"Vous voyez Carter, je vous disais bien que c'était pas le bonne taille..."_

_-"Oui j'ai essayé un M mais ça taille trop petit"_ dit Sam, essayant de cacher son ventre.

Jack lui donna sa veste de treillis pour qu'elle se couvre. Elle l'enfila, la boutonna et apprécia l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Sam lança son diagnostic et déclara ensuite :_ "Le courant arrive aux condensateurs mais ça ne tient pas. Le cristal de contrôle envoie une rétroactivation à l'interface et réinitialise le code du protocole d'activation."_

_-"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" _demanda Jack, qui ne comprenait rien.

_-"J'ai du boulot, mon général, voilà ce que ça veut dire..." _dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

_-"Daniel, mission en stand-by tant que Carter n'a pas réparé cette fichue porte !"_ grogna le général, contrarié d'avoir été sorti des bras de Sam, par celui même qui voulait les mettre ensemble._ "Je serais dans mon bureau si on me cherche."_

Danie le suivit et quand les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Daniel remarqua la couche de vêtements qui couvraient le sol, ainsi qu'un soutien-gorge noir...

_-"C'est pas vrai Jack ! Tu t'es enfin décidé ?"_ dit l'archéologue en ramassant le sous-vêtement.

Jack ne l'avait pas vu car il ramassait tout ce qui trainait par terre. Il se retourna sans comprendre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant ce que son ami tenait.

_-"Donne-moi ça et ferme là surtout !"_

_-"Vérifie tes mails Jack !"_

_-"Pourquoi ?"_

_-"Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas consulté tes messages ?"_

_-"Je n'en sais rien, deux à trois semaines..."_

_-"Tu es désespérant, tu le sais au moins ? Le général Hammond a obtenu, depuis une semaine que Sam et toi puissiez être ensemble si vous le souhaitez et tu n'es même pas au courant !"_

Jack se jeta sur son ordinateur pour chercher le mail en question.

_-"Mais quel idiot ! Et toi tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ?"_

_-"Je pensais que tu le savais mais que tu n'osais pas te lancer !"_

_-"Et Sam le sait ?"_

_-"Si tu ne lui as pas dit, alors non... Attends, c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur toi ?"_ rit Daniel.

Jack imprima le mail d'Hammond et descendit en courant vers la salle de contrôle. Sam sursauta quand il arriva derrière elle en hurlant son prénom.

Elle se leva promptement et il l'embrassa devant tout le personnel présent.

_-"Mon général ?" _demanda-t-elle, surprise.

_-"Jack et pas besoin de se cacher, Georges nous a sauvé la vie !"_

Jack donna le mail à Sam, qui le parcourut rapidement et rendit son baiser à Jack.

FIN


	3. Le t-shirt 3

Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Jack & Sam.

Saisons : 8 Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Jacob est vivant.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

**Attention, passages déconseillés aux plus jeunes**

* * *

_-"Mon général, s'il vous plait !" _implora le colonel Samantha Carter.

_-"Carter ! J'ai dit non ! N'insistez pas" _soupira le général Jack O'Neill, en regardant durement la jeune femme. Sam quitta le bureau de son supérieur, en râlant tout bas. Jack soupira encore un peu plus fort. Il détestait devoir refuser quoi que ce soit à son second mais là, il n'avait pas le choix.

_-"Alors ?"_ demanda Daniel, en voyant son amie revenir au mess.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Daniel comprit que le général n'avait pas accepté.

_-"Refus catégorique !"_ dit Sam. Teal'c leva son traditionnel sourcil, pour signifier son incompréhension.

_-"J'ignore pourquoi Teal'c, alors ne me regardez pas comme ça..."_ poursuivit Sam.

_-"Les jeunes vont être déçus"_ dit Daniel.

_-"Il aurait peut-être été plus judicieux de ne pas s'engager avant d'avoir eu l'accord du général, Daniel" _dit Sam, avant de quitter le mess avec un café.

L'archéologue la regarda s'éloigner et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié se faire rembarrer par Jack. Il était assez inhabituel pour lui de résister au charme de sa blonde subordonnée.

Daniel se dirigea vers le bureau du commandant de la base afin d'en savoir plus.

_-"Daniel, avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, j'ai menti à Carter, pour lui faire la surprise !"_

_-"C'est génial ! Tu me laisses gérer l'organisation ou tu veux t'en charger ?"_

_-"Ah oui, j'ai bien le temps de m'occuper de tout ça" _dit ironiquement Jack, noyé sous une pile de rapports de mission.

_-"OK, j'ai saisi, je m'en charge"_ dit Daniel avec un grand sourire.

_-"Mais Daniel, elle ne doit pas l'apprendre !"_

Daniel fit un clin d'oeil à Jack en quittant le bureau. Dans l'après-midi, Daniel se rendit au laboratoire de Sam pour voir si le moral de son amie s'était amélioré.

Vu le visage fermé et ses gestes brusques, il pouvait dire que c'était même presque pire qu'en matinée.

Daniel attendait que Sam soit passée le saluer à son bureau le matin pour passer ses coups de téléphone. Ensuite, il guettait son pas dans le couloir avant d'aller déjeuner et consacrait le reste de sa journée à son travail. Il avançait bien et tenait Jack au courant régulièrement.

_-"Alors Daniel, où en es-tu ?"_

_-"Tout est presque bouclé, il me manque juste deux/trois petites choses mais je pense que je vais m'en sortir"_ répondit Daniel.

_-"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tiens-moi au courant, je pourrais peut-être t'aider" _proposa Jack. Il voulait que sa surprise soit complète pour Sam.

_-"Vois si tu peux trouver une machine à fumée, ça c'est ce qui me pose le plus de problèmes !"_

_-"OK, je me renseigne et je te tiens au courant. Il te faut une réponse quand ?"_

_-"Demain ça serait bien. Je me fais livrer le reste vendredi, donc ça me laisse un peu de temps jusqu'à samedi."_

Jack hocha la tête et allait quitter la pièce quand Daniel le rattrapa par le bras.

_-"Jack, il faut que tu l'occupes loin de la porte des étoiles à partir de vendredi soir, jusqu'à samedi !"_

_-"J'ai une petite idée mais je dois partir avec elle !"_ dit Jack avec un grand sourire.

Il se rendit au labo de Sam le jeudi en fin de journée.

_-"Mon général"_ salua Sam, en voyant son supérieur entrer dans son bureau.

_-"Carter, demain nous partons tous les deux rendre visite à votre père" _dit-il sérieusement.

_-"Pourquoi monsieur ?"_

_-"Parce qu'il m'a envoyé un message me demandant de venir avec vous."_

_-"Mince, j'espère qu'il va bien !" dit Sam, anxieuse._

_-"Je suis sûr qu'il est en pleine forme, ne vous en faites pas !"_

Sam était tellement fatiguée qu'elle laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Jack, qui ne supportait pas de la voir triste, s'approcha d'elle et lui ouvrit ses bras. Selon leurs habitudes, Sam se blottit dans ses bras rassurants, qu'il referma autour de ses épaules. Il se laissa aller à sentir ses cheveux et à lui caresser le dos, un geste qui leur semblait naturel à tous les deux. Jack embrassa délicatement la tempe de Sam avant de la laisser sortir de ses bras.

_-"Sam, vous êtes fatiguée, allez vous coucher pour être en forme demain pour affronter la Tok'ra !"_ dit Jack en riant. Sam lui sourit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, Jack attendait Sam au pied de la porte. Elle arriva après quelques secondes en s'excusant pour le retard. Jack fit signe à Harriman et celui-ci lança la séquence d'activation. Le vortex se forma et Daniel leur souhaita bonne chance, avec un clin d'oeil. Jack se tourna pour le regarder et lui fit un petit salut.

Une fois de l'autre côté, Jacob les salua avec plaisir. Il prit Sam dans ses bras, elle était soulagée de le trouver en pleine forme.

_-"Sam, je t'ai fait venir parce que nous avons besoin de tes connaissances en maths" _dit Jacob.

_-"Vous n'avez pas de mathématiciens ici ?"_

_-"Non, la plupart de nos scientifiques sont soit en mission, soit cachés pour échapper au Goa'uld."_

_-"D'accord, montre-moi ça alors" _dit Sam. Elle avait un grand sourire mais celui-ci disparu quand elle aperçut Anise. La Tok'ra salua les deux terriens avec un sourire plus prononcé pour Jack. Elle l'invita à visiter leur nouveau complexe pendant que Sam serait occupée avec ses équations. Jack refusa, il suivit Sam et Jacob dans une salle un peu en retrait. Jacob fronça les sourcils et demanda à Jack si leur nouvelle installation lui déplaisait, pour qu'il refuse d'en faire le tour.

_-"Non, c'est très sympa. Un peu froid mais une fois bien aménagé, ça peut être très cool comme base !"_

Sam sourit en entendant ses paroles puis elle se plongea dans ses calculs. Au bout d'un moment, quand elle fut très concentrée au point d'oublier la présence de son père et de son supérieur, Jacob fit signe à Jack de le suivre dans le couloir.

_-"Alors, ça avance ?" _demanda Jacob.

_-"Oui, ça tombait très bien que vous ayez besoin d'elle comme ça Daniel installe tout et demain soir, quand on va rentrer la fête commencera !"_

Le samedi matin, Sam avait repris ses calculs de bonne heure et avait fini après le déjeuner. Jacob et Jack essayaient de faire trainer l'après-midi pour l'occuper. Celle-ci se demandait pourquoi Jack ne souhaitait pas rentrer au plus vite au SGC.

_-"Mon général, il y a un problème à la base ?"_

_-"Pourquoi cette question Carter ?" _demanda Jack, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Jacob.

_-"J'ai terminé mes recherches et je pensais que vous seriez pressé de rentrer."_

_-"On a tout notre temps... Carter, vous aviez des projets pour le week-end peut-être ?"_

Sam le fusilla du regard, car il savait bien qu'en refusant sa requête, ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau. Sam s'occupa comme elle put pendant que Jack était en réunion avec son père. En fin de journée, Jacob rentra les coordonnées de la Terre et salua Sam et Jack.

Jack passa le vortex en premier et quand elle arriva au SGC, Sam fut éblouie par la décoration de la salle. Des instruments de musique avaient été installés sur la rampe d'accès, ils étaient surplombés de spots colorés. Harriman baissa l'intensité lumineuse de la grande salle et Jack invita Sam à le suivre. Le groupe de rock, composé de jeunes officiers, commença à jouer.

_-"Vous avez changé d'avis monsieur ?" _demanda Sam, ravie.

_-"Non, je vous ai fait croire que j'étais contre juste pour vous faire la surprise"_ dit Jack, en plongeant dans le regard de Sam.

Daniel rejoignit ses amis en leur donnant des t-shirts blancs à l'effigie du groupe. Sam quitta la salle pour aller se changer. Quand elle revint, Jack portait le même qu'elle et elle lui sourit. Daniel avait organisé un buffet et tout le monde put se servir. Chacun profitait de la musique en discutant. L'ambiance était détendue. Sam riait aux explications de Daniel, tandis que Jack l'observait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sentant son regard sur elle, Sam tourna gracieusement la tête vers lui et lui rendit son sourire. Le groupe fit une pause après une heure et demie de show. Tous les spectateurs applaudirent leur performance.

_-"Alors, mon général, ça vous plait ?" _demanda Sam, qui s'était rapprochée de son supérieur.

_-"Oui, ils sont bons et les morceaux sont bien choisis !"_

Un jeune officier arriva dans la salle avec une bouteille de champagne et la secoua en criant sa joie d'être bientôt papa. Il voulait arroser ses amis avec, mais Jack le rappela à l'ordre et le bouchon de la bouteille sauta, l'éclaboussant ainsi que Sam par la même occasion.

Le champagne goutait de leurs cheveux, le long de leurs visages. Le jeune homme se précipita avec des serviettes en papier pour éponger Sam. Jack l'en empêcha en grognant. Se tournant vers elle, il se rendit compte que le t-shirt blanc mouillé laissait apparaitre son soutien-gorge en dentelle. Il se racla la gorge et Sam baissa la tête vers sa poitrine. Elle posa ses mains sur ses seins pour les cacher.

Jack attrapa sa veste de treillis, qu'il avait posée quand il s'était changé. Il la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune femme et l'aida à l'enfiler en se postant devant elle, pour la cacher.

Daniel s'approcha d'eux pour leur donner des serviettes de toilette pour se sécher.

_-"La prochaine fois Daniel, noirs les t-shirts !"_

Daniel sourit à sa remarque pendant que Sam rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Le groupe revint et reprit le spectacle. Jack avait trouvé une machine à fumée et Daniel l'avait installée derrière le batteur. Il déclencha le mécanisme à ce moment précis et la salle fut remplie de fumée blanche. On ne voyait plus que le groupe, éclairé par les spots.

Jack attrapa Sam par le bras et l'entraina dans un coin de la salle et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle allait lui demander ce qui se passait mais il l'embrassa, en se collant à elle. Elle senti quelque chose contre son ventre.

_-"Vous avez gardé votre arme monsieur ?" _demanda-t-elle, se doutant de la réponse.

Jack répondit par un grognement et Sam comprit que non, ce n'est pas son arme qu'elle sentait. Il embrassa son cou et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt humide de Sam. Elle s'accrocha fermement à son cou et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier quand il caressa sa poitrine.

_-"Mon général... qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?" _articula difficilement Sam, entre deux gémissements.

_-"Rien de spécial, je voulais inspecter la dentelle que tu portes, c'est un problème ?"_

_-"Pas du tout mais je dois te prévenir que je porte le string assorti, tu voudras peut-être vérifier ça aussi ?"_

Il quitta sa gorge pour lui faire face et la fixer. Le plus sérieusement du monde il répondit : _"Je suis un homme consciencieux, donc je termine toujours ce que je commence !"_

Sam rit aux éclats et demanda ensuite :_ "Et on peut savoir ce que tu portes comme sous-vêtements, toi ?"_

_-"Je n'ai pas trouvé de boxer en dentelle à ma taille alors j'ai dû me rabattre sur du coton !"_

Sam rit mais Jack la coupa en l'embrassant encore. Elle s'agrippa à lui, plantant presque ses ongles dans son dos.

_-"Mon général, va falloir trouver une solution rapidement..."_

_-"Je suis d'accord, tu sens le champagne, ça me fait tourner la tête !"_

_-"Tu peux être sérieux un instant ?"_

_-"Non... ça m'évite de penser à ton t-shirt mouillé et à tes seins, que j'ai vu par transparence..."_

Daniel s'était rapproché d'eux et s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Sam tourna la tête dans sa direction et lâcha Jack. Ce dernier cessa d'embrasser le cou de Sam, sans relâcher son étreinte, pour demander à son ami s'il avait perdu quelque chose.

_-"Euh... non ! Mais vous devriez faire ça ailleurs, on pourrait vous voir..." _répondit Daniel.

_-"C'est plus obscur ici qu'une salle de cinéma avant le début du film, qui peut nous voir ?"_

Sam gloussa et Jack tourna la tête vers elle.

_-"Je vais devoir sévir colonel Carter... Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit à propos des gloussements ?"_

Sam commençait à trembler à cause de son t-shirt mouillé, elle se colla un peu plus contre Jack pour se réchauffer. La sentant faire, Jack l'attrapa par la main et quitta la salle. Il ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers et invita Sam à prendre une douche bien chaude pour se réchauffer. Il se rendit ensuite aux vestiaires pour en faire de même et ainsi, gagner du temps. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, Sam sortait de la salle de bain, avec sa veste de treillis sur le dos, retenue par un seul bouton attaché, au milieu de son ventre.

_-"Tu ne comptais pas sortir comme ça ?"_

_-"Si bien entendu... je voulais venir à te rencontre et faire tourner toutes les têtes sur mon passage..."_ dit Sam, un air espiègle sur le visage.

Elle invita Jack à s'allonger sur le lit et le chevaucha. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et senti Jack se raidir entre ses cuisses.

_-"Je n'ai pas pu remettre mon soutien-gorge à cause de l'odeur, tu ne pourras plus l'inspecter..."_

_-"Oh... bon dans ce cas, je vais me concentrer sur le string..."_

Jack se redressa assez pour capturer les lèvres de Sam et la forcer à s'allonger sur lui. Après un baiser langoureux, Sam se redressa et entreprit de défaire la veste de Jack. Elle fit sauter le bouton qui la retenait et laissa le vêtement glisser le long de ses bras. Jack découvrit enfin la poitrine de Sam et ne semblait pas déçu.

N'y tenant plus, Jack passa un bras dans le dos de sa partenaire pour la faire s'allonger sur le dos. Il se dévêtit rapidement et ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Jack félicita ses jeunes officiers pour la qualité du spectacle qui avait été organisé en l'honneur de Sam. Il crut entendre quelqu'un dire qu'ils n'avaient pas assisté jusqu'au bout au concert mais décida de ne pas relever.

La nouvelle de la liaison entre Jack et Sam fit rapidement le tour de la base et Jack proposa au président de rester à la tête du SGC, en tant que civil.

Le président lui accorda cette faveur et Jack put enfin librement profiter de sa relation avec Sam.

FIN


	4. Le t-shirt 4

Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Jack & Sam.

Saisons : 8 Jack est général, Sam est colonel et est fiancée avec Pete.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

**Attention, passages déconseillés aux plus jeunes**

* * *

Le colonel Samantha Carter traversait une mauvaise passe sentimentalement parlant. Son fiancé, un policier du nom de Pete Shanahan, avait renoué avec une ex petite-amie et Sam était persuadée qu'il la trompait. Ils échangeaient des SMS à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, passaient beaucoup de temps au téléphone et se voyaient quand Sam n'était pas là.

Suite à une conversation musclée, Sam avait décidé de reporter le mariage à une date ultérieure. Elle en avait parlé à son ami et collègue, le docteur Daniel Jackson.

_-"L'autre jour, on était en voiture et il a glissé du siège passager pour se cacher. J'ai regardé la route pour voir qui il fuyait et j'ai vu cette Juliet... Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, il a répondu qu'il ne voulait qu'elle nous voie ensemble ! J'étais furieuse !"_

_-"Sam, pourquoi ne pas rompre directement ?"_ proposa Daniel, incrédule.

_-"Je ne sais pas trop, je suis attachée à lui et... j'ai des besoins aussi !"_

_-"Tu pourrais trouver mieux, surtout pour te faire du bien !"_ dit Daniel, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

_-"Quoi ? Tu te portes volontaire ?"_

_-"Ben je pense que je serais quand même un meilleur choix, non ?"_

Sam observa son ami, qui essayait de se retenir de rire mais n'y parvint pas. Ils furent pris d'un fou rire et Sam en pleurait quand le général Jack O'Neill entra dans son laboratoire.

_-"Je peux rire aussi ?"_

_-"Non !" _s'écrièrent Daniel et Sam, en même temps, ce qui les fit rire encore plus.

Jack croisa les bras, les observant rire aux larmes. Il sourit de voir Sam se détendre un peu. Daniel lui racontait dans les grandes lignes ce qui se passait avec Pete et il se faisait du souci pour elle. Au bout d'un moment, Sam et Daniel parvinrent à reprendre leur sérieux et Sam s'excusa auprès de son supérieur.

_-"Désolée mon général, je suis très fatiguée, je pense que ça n'aide pas !"_

_-"Allez vous reposer dans ce cas-là" _répondit Jack, avec bienveillance.

_-"Je voudrais bien mais je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi et mes quartiers sont pris par la délégation de Dagoba..."_

_-"Allez dans ma chambre dans ce cas, je ne compte pas dormir et au pire, je rentrerais chez moi..."_

_-"Sam, tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux" _proposa Daniel en riant.

Sam gloussa sans répondre et Jack jeta un regard assassin à son ami. De quel droit se permettait-il de faire ce genre de proposition à Sam ?

La jeune femme accepta finalement de prendre la chambre du général et se retira de bonne heure, pour une nuit calme et réparatrice. Elle se fit couler un bain et utilisa le gel douche de Jack en guise de bain moussant. L'odeur la suivit jusque dans les draps, qui sentaient encore son eau de toilette. Elle avait l'impression de dormir avec lui, la chaleur de son corps en moins. Elle avait enfilé un t-shirt à lui sur son boxer en coton.

Dans la nuit, elle rêva que Jack venait la rejoindre et l'embrassait. Au réveil, elle s'étira en gémissant de bien-être. Elle avait extrêmement bien dormi et se sentait mieux que jamais. La douceur odeur de Jack lui chatouilla les narines et réveilla la chaleur dans ses reins. Elle allait se lever quand elle réalisa que quelqu'un était dans le lit. Elle se tourna doucement et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux billes marron qui la fixaient.

_-"Mon général ?"_

_-"Salut Sam, désolé mais j'étais trop crevé pour rentrer..."_

_-"Vous auriez dû me réveiller, je vous aurais laissé votre lit."_

_-"Non mais vous en avez d'autres des idées du genre ? Je n'allais pas vous réveiller alors que je vous avais proposé ma chambre. Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux !"_

_-"Vous voulez utiliser la salle de bain, monsieur ?"_

_-"Euh, non pas tout de suite, allez-y avant..." _dit Jack, mal à l'aise.

Sam rougit en comprenant la gêne de Jack, alors elle se leva rapidement et Jack put admirer ses fesses moulées dans un boxer noir.

_-"Carter ? C'est mon t-shirt que vous portez ?" _demanda Jack en la voyant porter un t-shirt à l'effigie des Simpsons, trois fois trop grand pour elle.

_-"Ah oui désolée, j'ai oublié d'en prendre un à moi donc j'ai emprunté le vôtre mais je le laverais et je vous le rendrais propre !"_

_-"Pas besoin, laissez-le sur le panier à linge de la salle de bain quand vous aurez fini..."_

Sam s'habilla rapidement et se lava les dents. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et laça ses rangers. Elle put admirer le général au lever, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon. Elle était plus concentrée sur les abdos et le dos musclé de Jack que sur ses chaussures. Jack sourit en la surprenant à le mater. Il se doucha à son tour et il constata que Sam était partie quand il sortit pour s'habiller. Il déposa le t-shirt que Sam avait porté sous son oreiller, après l'avoir senti. Il portait son parfum et la délicate odeur sucrée de son second. Cette femme lui faisait perdre la tête.

Après avoir travaillé un peu, Jack décida de passer voir Sam à son labo. Quand il entra dans la pièce, la jeune femme était au téléphone mais elle lui fit signe d'entrer.

_-"Hum, à quelle heure ?" _demanda-t-elle à son interlocuteur.

Jack remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas passionnée par sa conversation car elle tenait son portable entre son oreille et son épaule, pour taper sur son clavier en même temps. Elle grognait pour répondre et fit par dire :_ "OK, on se retrouve à 19h chez O'Malley si tu veux, ça me fera du bien de prendre l'air !"_

Elle raccrocha son téléphone et sourit à Jack.

_-"Monsieur, vous vouliez me voir ?"_

_-"Oui, je passais dans le coin et je voulais vous faire un coucou !" _dit-il en souriant.

Sam baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire. Elle repensait à sa nuit avec Jack et une question tournait dans sa tête : l'avait-il embrassée dans son sommeil ou avait-elle rêvé ?

_-"Carter ? Vous m'écoutez ?"_

_-"Hum, pardon, vous disiez ?"_

_-"Je vous demandais si vous aviez le temps pour un café ?"_

_-"J'ai toujours le temps pour un café avec vous" _répondit-elle en se levant et ôtant la blouse blanche qu'elle portait sur son treillis. Si Jack fut surpris de la réponse, il le cacha bien.

Ils se rendirent au mess et Daniel les accueilli avec un grand sourire à sa table.

_-"Bien dormi les enfants ?" _demanda-t-il.

Jack le fusilla du regard alors que Sam essayait de faire bonne figure.

_-"La nuit a été courte pour moi mais dans l'ensemble, j'ai bien dormi et toi Daniel ?"_

_-"Oh très bien pour ma part merci... Mais j'ai dormi seul..."_

_-"Tu devrais parler un peu plus fort Daniel, je pense que les infirmières ne t'ont pas entendu d'où elles sont..." _dit Sam.

Daniel n'insista pas mal Jack et Sam avaient bien compris le message, Daniel savait que Jack avait rejoint Sam dans la nuit. Sam dût avaler son café d'une traite car Harriman l'appelait en salle de contrôle.

Jack leva une main en direction de Daniel, pour l'inciter à se taire. Daniel obtempéra mais ne put contenir son sourire. Jack le va les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_-"Hé Jack, un concours de t-shirts mouillés ce soir chez O'Malley, ça te tente ?"_ lança Reynolds en entrant dans la pièce.

Jack recracha sa gorgée de café au visage de Daniel, assis en face de lui.

_-"Merci Jack ! Pourquoi cette marque de sympathie ?" _

_-"On a invité Sam chez O'Malley ce soir et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant pour le concours !"_

_-"Oui, ça risque de lui faire tout drôle ! Tu sais de qui émane cette invitation ?"_

_-"Non mais j'ai ma petite idée..."_

_-"Je pense à quelque chose mais je doute que ça te plaise..."_

_-"Je t'écoute !" _dit Jack.

Les deux hommes discutèrent un moment puis Jack confirma à Reynolds qu'il irait avec lui chez O'Malley le soir même.

Vers 17h30, Sam quitta la base pour rentrer chez elle. Elle se changea et enfila un top dos-nu noir et un jean.

Vers 18h45, elle se rendit chez O'Malley, pour passer la soirée avec Pete. Il l'avait invitée à boire un verre et se détendre un peu ensemble. Sam avait remarqué une certaine euphorie dans sa voix mais se disait qu'elle avait dû se faire des idées. Elle se gara sur le parking et fut surprise de voir qu'il était plein, ce qui était assez rare pour un jeudi soir. Elle rentra dans le bar bondé et eut bien du mal à trouver son fiancé dans la foule. Il était assis à une table, face à une petite scène improvisée dans la salle de restaurant.

_-"Salut ! C'est quoi tout ce monde ?"_ demanda Sam en s'installant à côté de lui.

_-"Je ne t'ai pas dit ? On vient soutenir Juliet qui participe au concours !"_

_-"Un concours, mais quel concours ?" _demanda Sam, en pensant à un genre de télé-crochet.

_-"Ben de t-shirts mouillés !"_

Sam bondit de sa chaise pour toiser Pete.

_-"Non mais tu te fous de moi là ?"_

_-"Voilà, tu vas encore me faire une crise ! J'essaie de nous organiser une petite soirée sympa et tu râles déjà !"_

_-"T'es sérieux là ? On va passer la soirée à mater les seins de la nana avec qui me trompes et tu espérais que je le prenne bien ? Mais t'es abruti ma parole, c'est pas possible autrement !"_

_-"Baisse d'un ton ! Je ne te trompe pas avec elle. On est là pour la soutenir !"_

_-"Et t'étais où quand j'ai donné une conférence à l'université de Denver et que je t'ai invité ?"_

_-"C'est pas pareil, je ne comprends rien à ton blabla ennuyeux ! Et puis ne compares pas, tu ne serais pas capable de participer à ce genre de concours, t'es trop coincée !"_

Sam tourna les talons pour aller s'inscrire et prouver qu'elle n'était pas prude.

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c et Reynolds entrèrent dans le bar vers 19h15. Jack chercha son second des yeux mais ne trouva que M. Patate, comme il l'appelait pour lui-même. Il remarqua cependant qu'un verre de vin rouge était posé à côté de la bière de Pete, face à une chaise vide. Il donna un coup de coude à Daniel qui se tourna pour observer la scène.

_-"C'est tout à fait dans les habitudes de Sam" _dit Daniel, en voyant le verre de vin.

Ils trouvèrent, non sans mal, une table un peu l'écart de la scène. Jack fixait la table de Pete mais ne voyait pas revenir Sam. Le patron de l'établissement arriva sur scène après quelques instants avec un micro en main.

_-"Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venus si nombreux à cette première édition des T-shirt d'O'Malley !"_ dit-il. La foule siffla positivement.

_-"Pourquoi toute cette agitation Daniel Jackson ?" _demanda Teal'c, pendant que le présentateur continuait son laius.

_-"Les humains de la Terre vouent une passion aux poitrines féminines. Ici le but est de mouiller des t-shirts, d'observer les seins des femmes par transparence et d'élire la plus belle poitrine..." _expliqua Daniel.

Teal'c hocha la tête pour signifier à Daniel qu'il avait compris, bien qu'il ne vît pas bien l'intérêt d'un tel spectacle. Mais, il garda ses réflexions pour lui.

Le présentateur appela les participantes et Jack comprit pourquoi il ne voyait toujours pas revenir Sam à sa table : elle se tenait debout devant l'assemblée, vêtue du même t-shirt blanc que ses concurrentes. Jack était surpris que la jeune femme participe à ce genre de concours.

Le présentateur donna une pancarte avec un numéro à toutes les jeunes femmes présentes et annonça leurs prénoms pendant la distribution. Samantha avait le carton numéro 3 et Juliet le 7. Daniel fit un signe de tête à Jack. Il comprit alors que le N°7 était la rivale de Sam et maudit Pete.

-"Je pense qu'il a provoqué Sam et que c'est pour ça qu'elle participe" dit Daniel.

-"On a bien fait de venir, on va voter pour Carter !" répondit Jack.

Le patron donna le signal et de l'eau glacée tomba du faux-plafond sur les participantes. Des cris aigus de surprise se firent entendre et les hommes sifflaient d'admiration, en voyant les seins durs et humides des jeunes femmes. Jack baissa la tête et se passa une main sur le visage.

_-"C'est quoi cette paire de seins ? Carter les cache où habituellement ?"_ demanda Reynolds, agréablement surpris par la vision angélique.

Les votes commencèrent et Juliet fut éliminée dès le départ pour manque de votes en sa faveur et Sam gagna le concours après une lutte acharnée de ses fans.

Les membres du SGC présents hurlaient pour que le présentateur prenne en compte leurs votes. En effet, Jack et ses amis n'étaient pas les seuls de la base à être présents et tous soutenaient leur colonel. Jack était content de voir cette solidarité mais il en venait à se demander si Sam ne méritait pas vraiment de gagner. En effet, elle était la plus belle à ses yeux, il ne voyait qu'elle quand elle était dans la même pièce que lui. Sa beauté irradiait et Jack était vraiment sensible à son charme, de ce fait, il n'était pas objectif concernant son physique.

Pete semblait déçu que son amie ait été éliminée et se dirigea vers la table de Jack.

_-"Alors colonel O'Neill, vous venez vous rincer l'oeil ?" _demanda-t-il, 'air mauvais.

_-"C'est général, pour commencer et je ne savais pas que Carter allait participer à ce concours, je suis sorti avec des amis pour boire un verre..." _

Pete marmonna quelque chose que Jack ne comprit pas mais Teal'c se leva pour faire face au policier.

_-"A votre place Pete Shanahan, je quitterais cet établissement ainsi que la vie du colonel Carter sur-le-champ, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous démembrer !"_

Pete bafouilla quelques excuses et quitta le bar immédiatement, sans un regard pour Sam.

Le patron du bar lui remettait une écharpe de gagnante du concours de cette année et lui offrait un bouquet de fleurs. Ils firent quelques photos et Sam cacha sa poitrine grâce aux fleurs.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle observa Pete se lever et se diriger vers une table. Elle blêmit quand elle aperçut ses amis et... Jack. Ils avaient assisté à cette soirée et elle se sentait honteuse.

Elle paniqua un peu quand Teal'c se leva pour menacer Pete, qui prit ses jambes à son cou pour fuir. D'où elle était, elle put le voir monter en voiture avec Juliet pour quitter l'établissement. Elle se sentit soulagée et se promit de faire changer ses serrures dès le lendemain.

Ne pouvant y échapper, elle se dirigea vers la table occupée par ses collègues, qui avaient été rejoints par d'autres officiers de la base. Sam comprit mieux son succès.

_-"Colonel ! Vous avez été épatante !"_ dit Reynolds, avec un sourire franc.

-"Merci" répondit Sam en rougissant et tout le monde la félicita. Elle était entourée par les siens, des gens qui l'aimaient vraiment.

_-"Hum Carter, vous ne voulez pas aller vous changer pour profiter de la fête avec nous ?" _demanda Jack.

Daniel voulut débarrasser Sam de ses fleurs mais elle s'en servait toujours pour masquer ses seins. Jack retira sa veste de treillis pour couvrir sa collègue, il boutonna la veste sur le devant et comme elle était grande pour Sam, elle put glisser ses bras avec facilité. Elle posa son bouquet de fleurs sur la table et Jack posa une main dans le bas de son dos pour l'escorter jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il avait repéré des hommes éméchés sur le chemin et ne voulait pas que Sam rencontre des problèmes. Arrivés dans le couloir, Sam déboutonna la veste pour la rendre à son supérieur.

_-"Gardez-la Sam"_ dit-il, alors qu'elle lui tendait son vêtement.

_-"Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit trop mouillée, vous ne pourrez pas la mettre pour sortir d'ici sinon..." _murmura Sam, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Jack. Celui-ci eut du mal à déglutir car la vision était très tentante. Il fit un pas vers elle, alors que Sam avait fait pareil. Ils se touchaient presque, tant ils étaient proches. Jack l'embrassa et Sam se colla à lui, cherchant la chaleur de son corps. Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt mouillé et caressa la poitrine de Sam. Celle-ci gémit et en demanda encore à Jack, alors qu'elle passait ses doigts dans les cheveux courts du général. Elle lui caressa ensuite la nuque et senti Jack se raidir contre elle.

_-"Et si on rentrait à la base pour prendre une douche bien chaude et passer une nouvelle nuit ensemble ? J'ai envie de toi mais pas ici !"_ proposa Jack, alors que Sam frissonnait.

_-"Bonne idée monsieur !"_ dit Sam avec un sourire. Elle se changea sous les yeux médusés de du général. Ils rentrèrent au SGC et fêtèrent dignement la rupture de Sam avec Pete.

Jack finit par avouer qu'il avait effectivement embrassé quand il l'avait vue étendue sur le côté, face à lui, les lèvres entrouvertes.

_-"Par contre, jure-moi que les concours de t-shirts mouillés, c'est fini ?"_

_-"Je ne participerais qu'à ceux où tu seras seul juge et jury !" _dit Sam, en embrassant Jack.

FIN


	5. Le t-shirt 4 Bis

Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Jack & Sam.

Saisons : 8 Jack est général, Sam est colonel et est fiancée avec Pete.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

Note de l'auteur : En commençant "Le t-shirt 4" j'avais déjà l'idée du concours de t-shirts mouillés et en l'écrivant, celle du t-shirt emprunté à Jack pour la nuit est venue. Je vais donc reprendre à partir de ce passage et finir différemment. Bonne lecture ;)

**Attention, passages déconseillés aux plus jeunes**

* * *

Le colonel Samantha Carter traversait une mauvaise passe sentimentalement parlant. Son fiancé, un policier du nom de Pete Shanahan, avait renoué avec une ex petite-amie et Sam était persuadée qu'il la trompait. Ils échangeaient des SMS à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, passaient beaucoup de temps au téléphone et se voyaient quand Sam n'était pas là.

Suite à une conversation musclée, Sam avait décidé de reporter le mariage à une date ultérieure. Elle en avait parlé à son ami et collègue, le docteur Daniel Jackson.

_-"L'autre jour, on était en voiture et il a glissé du siège passager pour se cacher. J'ai regardé la route pour voir qui il fuyait et j'ai vu cette Juliet... Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, il a répondu qu'il ne voulait qu'elle nous voie ensemble ! J'étais furieuse !"_

_-"Sam, pourquoi ne pas rompre directement ?"_ proposa Daniel, incrédule.

_-"Je ne sais pas trop, je suis attachée à lui et... j'ai des besoins aussi !"_

_-"Tu pourrais trouver mieux, surtout pour te faire du bien !"_ dit Daniel, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

_-"Quoi ? Tu te portes volontaire ?"_

_-"Ben je pense que je serais quand même un meilleur choix, non ?"_

Sam observa son ami, qui essayait de se retenir de rire mais n'y parvint pas. Ils furent pris d'un fou rire et Sam en pleurait quand le général Jack O'Neill entra dans son laboratoire.

_-"Je peux rire aussi ?"_

_-"Non !" _s'écrièrent Daniel et Sam, en même temps, ce qui les fit rire encore plus.

Jack croisa les bras, les observant rire aux larmes. Il sourit de voir Sam se détendre un peu. Daniel lui racontait dans les grandes lignes ce qui se passait avec Pete et il se faisait du souci pour elle. Au bout d'un moment, Sam et Daniel parvinrent à reprendre leur sérieux et Sam s'excusa auprès de son supérieur.

_-"Désolée mon général, je suis très fatiguée, je pense que ça n'aide pas !"_

_-"Allez vous reposer dans ce cas-là" _répondit Jack, avec bienveillance.

_-"Je voudrais bien mais je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi et mes quartiers sont pris par la délégation de Dagoba..."_

_-"Allez dans ma chambre dans ce cas, je ne compte pas dormir et au pire, je rentrerais chez moi..."_

_-"Sam, tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux" _proposa Daniel en riant.

Sam gloussa sans répondre et Jack jeta un regard assassin à son ami. De quel droit se permettait-il de faire ce genre de proposition à Sam ?

La jeune femme accepta finalement de prendre la chambre du général et se retira de bonne heure, pour une nuit calme et réparatrice. Elle se fit couler un bain et utilisa le gel douche de Jack en guise de bain moussant. L'odeur la suivit jusque dans les draps, qui sentaient encore son eau de toilette. Elle avait l'impression de dormir avec lui, la chaleur de son corps en moins. Elle avait enfilé un t-shirt à lui sur son boxer en coton.

Dans la nuit, elle rêva que Jack venait la rejoindre et l'embrassait. Au réveil, elle s'étira en gémissant de bien-être. Elle avait extrêmement bien dormi et se sentait mieux que jamais. La douceur odeur de Jack lui chatouilla les narines et réveilla la chaleur dans ses reins. Elle allait se lever quand elle réalisa que quelqu'un était dans le lit. Elle se tourna doucement et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux billes marron qui la fixaient.

_-"Mon général ?"_

_-"Salut Sam, désolé mais j'étais trop crevé pour rentrer..."_

_-"Vous auriez dû me réveiller, je vous aurais laissé votre lit."_

_-"Non mais vous en avez d'autres des idées du genre ? Je n'allais pas vous réveiller alors que je vous avais proposé ma chambre. Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux !"_

_-"Vous voulez utiliser la salle de bain, monsieur ?"_

_-"Euh, non pas tout de suite, allez-y avant..." _dit Jack, mal à l'aise.

Sam rougit en comprenant la gêne de Jack, alors elle se leva rapidement et Jack put admirer ses fesses moulées dans un boxer noir.

_-"Carter ? C'est mon t-shirt que vous portez ?" _demanda Jack en la voyant porter un t-shirt à l'effigie des Simpsons, trois fois trop grand pour elle.

_-"Ah oui désolée, j'ai oublié d'en prendre un à moi donc j'ai emprunté le vôtre mais je le laverais et je vous le rendrais nickel !"_

_-"Pas besoin, laissez-le sur le panier à linge de la salle de bain quand vous aurez fini..."_

Sam s'habilla rapidement et se lava les dents. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et laça ses rangers. Elle put admirer le général au lever, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon. Elle était plus concentrée sur les abdos et le dos musclé de Jack que sur ses chaussures. Jack sourit en la surprenant à le mater. Il se doucha à son tour et il constata que Sam était partie quand il sortit pour s'habiller. Il déposa le t-shirt que Sam avait porté sous son oreiller, après l'avoir senti. Il portait son parfum et la délicate odeur sucrée de son second. Cette femme lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il retrouva Daniel et Sam au mess pour le petit-déjeuner.

_-"Bien dormi les enfants ?" _demanda Daniel quand ils furent tous trois à table.

Jack le fusilla du regard alors que Sam essayait de faire bonne figure.

_-"La nuit a été courte pour moi mais dans l'ensemble, j'ai bien dormi, et toi Daniel ?"_

_-"Oh très bien pour ma part merci... Mais j'ai dormi seul..."_

_-"Tu devrais parler un peu plus fort Daniel, je pense que les infirmières ne t'ont pas entendu d'où elles sont..." _dit Sam.

Daniel n'insista pas mais Jack et Sam avaient bien compris le message : Daniel savait que Jack avait rejoint Sam dans la nuit. Sam dût avaler son café d'une traite car Harriman l'appelait en salle de contrôle. Jack leva une main en direction de Daniel, pour l'inciter à se taire. Daniel obtempéra mais ne put contenir son sourire. Jack leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_-"Jack, pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas pour la loi ?"_

_-"Parce que ça ne changerait rien, elle va se marier..."_

_-"D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit hier, ce n'est plus en si bonne voie !"_

_-"Vas-y raconte !"_ dit Jack, curieux.

Daniel lui expliqua les problèmes que Sam rencontrait avec Pete et sa Juliet.

_-"C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas rentrer chez elle ?"_

_-"A chaque fois, ils s'engueulent !" _répondit Daniel

_-"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reste alors ?"_

Daniel hésita à répondre, Jack insista pour savoir.

_-"Elle... elle dit qu'elle est attachée à lui mais j'en doute fortement et..."_

_-"Et quoi ?"_

_-"Non, je ne peux pas te répéter ça..."_

_-"Daniel, si tu ne me dis pas tout, je te jure de trouver un moyen de te le faire payer !"_

Connaissant assez Jack pour le croire sur parole, Daniel abdiqua :_ "Elle reste avec lui pour... le sexe !"_

Jack recracha sa gorgée de café au visage de Daniel, assis en face de lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_-"Que croyais-tu Jack, que Sam était asexuée ?"_ demanda Daniel en s'épongeant le visage.

_-"Je... non, bien sûr que Sam est... bref, je ne la voyais pas comme ça..."_

_-"Jack, de nos jours les femmes assument leurs envies de sexe, plus que certains hommes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on riait hier matin, je lui ai conseillé de se choisir un autre partenaire si elle avait juste besoin de se faire plaisir..."_

Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Daniel et Sam parlaient de sexe entre eux.

_-"Quoi qu'il en soit, tentes ta chance, parce que même de ce côté-là, Pete est un gros nul ! Une vraie patate !" _dit Daniel.

_-"Ca tombe bien, je trouve qu'on dirait M. Patate !" _grogna Jack.

Jack ne savait pas trop comment provoquer sa chance mais le Destin semblait de son côté.

La délégation de la planète Dagoba n'avait toujours pas trouvé de compromis avec les équipes scientifiques de la Terre, chargées d'explorer des mines de Naquadah.

On demanda à Jack d'arbitrer les discussions. Avec un peu de chance, la délégation resterait encore une nuit ou deux au SGC et Jack devrait prêter sa chambre à son second. En fin d'après-midi, les négociations étaient toujours au point mort, Jack s'en réjouit.

_-"Carter, votre chambre va être occupée pour cette nuit encore" _déclara Jack, quand la jeune femme s'était présente suite à sa convocation. Elle fut déçue d'entendre ça.

_-"Très bien, dans ce cas je vais rentrer chez moi..."_

_-"Non, prenez ma chambre. Je dois travailler sur le traité pour les missions d'exploration sur la planète Dagoba."_

_-"Vous êtes sûr monsieur ? Je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de dormir..." _dit Sam.

Jack sourit à la dernière partie de sa phrase et assura qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas. Sam était épuisée et traina aussi longtemps que possible avant d'aller se coucher. Elle reprit le même rituel que la veille et trouva le t-shirt de Jack sur le panier à linge. Jack l'avait déplacé dans la journée. Elle espérait que le général viendrait la rejoindre dans la nuit et elle voulait l'attendre. Cependant, elle finit par s'endormir.

Elle fit à nouveau ce rêve merveilleux, dans lequel Jack venait se glisser avec elle sous les draps pour l'embrasser. Elle gémit de plaisir et murmura son prénom dans son sommeil, Jack sourit. Il adorait entendre son prénom dans la bouche de Sam. Il était couché sur le côté, en appui sur son coude et l'observait dans la semi-obscurité. Sam se tourna, Jack se coucha sur le dos et souleva son bras droit, instinctivement elle se colla à lui, en passant un bras sur son ventre. Il plaça son bras de manière à pouvoir caresser le dos de Sam, en tirant un peu sur son t-shirt. La peau de Sam réagit et il put sentir ses mamelons se durcir contre son torse à travers le coton. Sam gémit et finit par s'étirer.

Elle se réveilla et soupira en se disant que son rêve n'était qu'un rêve. Elle réalisa qu'elle était dans les bras d'un homme et le reconnut à son eau de toilette. Elle senti son bras caresser son dos.

_-"Je suis toujours en train de rêver ?" _demanda Sam, en bâillant.

_-"Je ne pense pas, sinon ça voudrait dire que nous rêvons tous deux à la même chose..."_

_-"Vous rêvez de moi, monsieur ?"_

_-"Et vous Carter ?"_

_-"Dans mes rêves, nous ne sommes pas habillés..."_

_-"Je peux arranger ça si tu veux" _dit Jack, en se tortillant pour enlever son caleçon.

Sam se couvrit les yeux avec sa main pour ne pas profiter de la nudité de son supérieur et elle s'assit dans le lit. Jack souleva le t-shirt de Sam et se pencha en avant, pour caresser et embrasser les seins de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa faire et caressa les cheveux gris de Jack.

_-"Ca ressemble à ça, tes rêves ?" _demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

_-"Mmmm mmm" _fit Sam, en hochant la tête.

Jack remonta vers la bouche de Sam et l'invita à s'allonger. Il la déshabilla en admirant son corps parfait. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau blanche de Sam. Il caressait et embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps.

_-"Jack, tu sais que je suis toujours fiancée ?"_ demanda Sam, haletante.

_-"Oui et dès demain je vais régler ce problème ! On peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ?" _demanda Jack, la tête à présent entre ses cuisses.

Sam l'attira à elle et l'embrassa. Il la pénétra, ce qui arracha un petit cri à Sam. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et ils prirent leur temps, profitant de cet instant onirique.

La nuit fut riche en émotions et en caresses. Jack avoua finalement que la loi ne les empêchait plus d'être ensemble. Au réveil, Sam appela Pete lui dire que tout était fini. Elle coupa court à la conversation et quand il rappela, Jack prit le téléphone des mains de Sam.

_-"Ecoute-moi bien, M. Patate, tu prends tes clics et tes claques, sinon je déboule et je t'arrange le portrait !" _puis il raccrocha._ "Il commence sérieusement à me gonfler celui-là !"_

_-"M. Patate ?" _dit Sam en riant.

_-"Viens par là toi, je n'ai pas fini avec toi !"_ dit Jack en retirant le t-shirt que Sam venait tout juste d'enfiler.

_-"Mais Daniel va nous attendre !" _protesta Sam.

_-"Bah il attendra, j'ai mieux à faire de ma journée !" _dit Jack, en se couchant sur Sam pour lui faire l'amour.

**FIN**


	6. Le t-shirt 5

Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Jack & Sam.

Saisons : 8 Jack est général, Sam est colonel.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

**Attention, passages déconseillés aux plus jeunes**

* * *

Le général Jack O'Neill sonna au domicile du lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter, en début de ce magnifique samedi après-midi de juin.

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à venir ouvrir et sembla étonnée de trouver son supérieur sur le pas de sa porte.

_-"Bonjour Carter !" _dit-il, visiblement désolé de la déranger, pourtant il adorait sa tenue : une combinaison bustier-short noire, très sexy.

_-"Bonjour mon général"_ répondit-elle avec un grand sourire._ "Que puis-je pour vous ?"_

_-"J'ai un service à vous demander. J'étais en route pour aller voir un championnat de football avec des amis mais je suis tombé en panne, juste à côté. J'ai voulu voir ce qui n'allait pas mais je n'ai pas trouvé !"_ dit Jack, avec du cambouis sur le visage, les mains et son beau t-shirt de foot.

_-"Vous voulez appeler une dépanneuse ?"_

_-"Non, je vais appeler mon ami pour lui dire que c'est tombé à l'eau mais est-ce que vous pouvez me remorquer ?"_

_-"Entrez prévenir votre ami pendant que je mets des chaussures"_ dit Sam, l'invitant à la suivre.

Il prit le téléphone et composa un numéro de tête.

_-"Salut Eddie, c'est Jack. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir. Non, pas le boulot, panne de voiture ! Ne te dérange pas, j'ai vu avec mon second, on va remorquer ma voiture ensemble ! Merci, bye !"_

_-"Pas trop déçu ?"_ demanda Sam, une fois la conversation terminée.

_-"Si, moi comme lui. On essaie de se voir une fois par mois... Et j'arrive rarement à être présent !"_

_-"Je comprends... Dans ce cas, invitez-les ici !"_

_-"Euh..." _dit Jack, gêné.

_-"Je serais ravie de rencontrer vos amis en plus !"_ dit Sam, les yeux pétillants.

_-"ça serait chouette en effet, mais je ne suis pas vraiment présentable !"_

_-"J'ai une machine à laver et un sèche-linge. Voilà ce que je vous propose : je vous prête un t-shirt, je lave celui-ci, on va chercher votre voiture, vous invitez vos amis et je m'occupe de votre voiture pendant que vous regardez votre match !" _dit Sam, pleine d'entrain.

Jack l'observa un instant et décida d'accepter, se disant que ça lui permettrait de passer du temps avec Sam. La jeune femme monta prendre un t-shirt propre dans son placard et le donna à Jack, qui l'attendait au bas des escaliers.

_-"C'est à vous ça ?"_ demanda Jack, surpris.

_-"En effet !" _dit-elle, pleine de malice.

Jack rappela son ami, tout en enfilant un t-shirt de Star Trek.

_-"Eddie, Jack à nouveau. Ca vous dit de me rejoindre chez mon second ? Ok, je te donne l'adresse. Venez dans une demi-heure et apportez de quoi boire et manger, je ne veux pas piller ses placards !" _

Sam et Jack partirent chercher le véhicule de Jack et revinrent dans les temps. Sam sorti le t-shirt de Jack de sa machine et le jeta dans le sèche-linge. Elle étendit le reste de son linge dehors, y compris ses sous-vêtements. Jack voulut l'aider mais Sam lui retira son linge délicat des mains.

_-"Ca ira, merci monsieur !"_

Jack monta faire une toilette rapide et ses amis sonnèrent à la porte. Sam alla ouvrir et trouva trois hommes sur le pas de sa porte.

_-"Bonjour, Je suis Eddie, je cherche Sam !"_ dit le premier homme.

_-"Je suis Sam !" _dit l'intéressée en souriant.

_-"Sam Carter ?"_

_-"C'est moi mais le général O'Neill arrive" _dit Sam, en laissant entrer les amis de Jack.

Les hommes se regardèrent et acceptèrent l'invitation. Les hommes se présentèrent : Eddie, Matt et Ned. Sam entendit le sèche-linge biper.

_-"Faites comme chez vous, je reviens" _dit-elle à ses invités.

_-"Merci madame !" _dit Eddie.

Sam monta rejoindre Jack dans la salle de bain, attenante à sa chambre. Elle frappa à la porte et Jack l'invita à entrer. Elle le découvrit torse nu. Elle détourna les yeux en lui tendant son vêtement. Sam sentait une chaleur partir de son ventre, pour irradier son corps tout entier.

_-"Propre et sec" _dit-elle.

Jack sourit en la voyant faire et s'approcha d'elle.

_-"Merci Carter, c'est très gentil à vous !"_ dit-il tout bas. Il frola ses doigts pour prendre son t-shirt et la senti frémir. Il sourit intérieurement de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Sam le regarda s'habiller du coin de l'oeil puis quitta la salle de bain. Elle vérifia que les hommes dans son salon avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et sorti voir le 4X4 de Jack, garé dans son allée.

_-"Salut les gars !"_ dit Jack à ses amis.

_-"Salut Jack"_ dirent-ils en choeur.

Ils regardèrent la première mi-temps avant que ses amis ne fassent de réflexions à Jack.

_-"Elle est superbe ! Tu nous avais caché ça !"_ dit Eddie à Jack.

Celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

_-"Qui ?"_

_-"La voisine ! A ton avis, Jack, de qui je parle ?"_

_-"Ah, Sam !"_

_-"Oui la femme qui lave ton shirt maillot de foot en urgence, invite tes amis chez elle et t'aide à remorquer ta voiture !"_ dit Eddie, agacé que Jack fasse l'idiot.

_-"C'est mon second, ma collègue quoi, rien de plus !"_

_-"Et elle répare ta voiture aussi !" _dit Matt, qui regardait par la fenêtre.

_-"Quoi ?!"_ demandèrent Eddie et Ned.

Tous les hommes présents, y compris Jack, se levèrent pour assister au spectacle qui se déroulait dehors. Sam avait soulevé le capot de la voiture et était penchée la tête la première dans le moteur. Tous pouvaient voir le haut de ses cuisses et le gable de ses fesses, car la combi-short était assez courte et penchée comme elle l'était, Sam avait involontairement fait remonter le tissu.

_-"Vous pourriez arrêter de la reluquer comme ça ?" _grogna Jack.

Les amis de Jack reprirent place dans le salon.

_-"Il se passe quelque chose avec elle ?"_ demanda Eddie.

_-"Non, tu sais bien que c'est interdit !"_

_-"Tu n'as pas lu les dernières directives de l'Intérieur ?"_

_-"Euh non je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?"_

_-"Parce que le président a fait passer certains amendements et la non fraternisation ne concerne plus que les sous-officiers et les officiers jusqu'au grade de major !"_ expliqua Eddie.

_-"T'es sérieux là ?"_

_-"Hyper mais bon, puisque tu jures qu'elle est seulement ta collègue..."_

Jack soupira avant de répondre :_ "J'ignore si elle est attirée par moi, je n'ai pas envie de me couvrir de ridicule !"_

_-"Laisse-moi résumer" _dit Eddie _"tu as au moins quinze ans de plus qu'elle et ça fait quelques années que tu la connais. Tu es son général, tu frappes à sa porte un samedi après-midi prétextant une panne de voiture en allant voir tes amis..."_

Jack hocha la tête, le résumé était bon.

_-"Tu sais ce que ferait une nana qui n'en aurait rien à cirer de toi ?"_

Jack ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête.

_-"Elle t'aurait appelé une dépanneuse et un taxi ! Elle n'aurait pas joué les wonderwoman pour que tu puisses voir tes amis quand même et elle n'aurait pas la tête dans ton moteur !"_

_-"Ben pour le moteur, il se pourrait qu'elle le fasse pour n'importe qui, elle adore la mécanique" _dit Jack.

_-"Jack, je suis enquêteur et tu veux que je te dise, cette fille-là était en train de se faire bronzer quand tu as débarqué chez elle. Le moteur des autres, elle s'en tape ! C'est le tien qui l'intéresse !"_ dit Matt.

_-"On parle toujours de mécanique là ?" _demanda Jack, en riant.

Il reçut des coups dans le bras de la part de ses amis et sortit rejoindre la sublime créature qui était dehors. Une fois dehors, Jack entendit de la musique. Sam se déhanchait sur de vieux tubes des années 70.

_-"Vous êtes fan des Supremes, Sam ?"_

_-"J'aime bien cette période et la musique m'aide à me concentrer"_ répondit Sam, s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon. _"Mais, vous ne regardez pas le match ?"_

_-"C'est la mi-temps, je suis sorti voir si tout allait bien et vous offrir à boire"_ dit Jack, lui tendant une bière décapsulée, que Sam accepta.

_-"Vous savez ce qui cloche ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"A quel sujet monsieur ?"_

_-"La voiture, Sam..."_

_-"Ah oui, pardon, j'avais la tête ailleurs !"_

Jack pencha sa tête sur le côté, surpris par Sam. Elle ne dit rien de plus et monta dans le véhicule. Elle tourna la clef de contact et la voiture démarra au quart de tour. Elle coupa le moteur juste après.

_-"Wahou Sam ! Merci !"_

_-"De rien..."_ dit-elle tristement, en descendant.

_-"Sam, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"_

_-"Hum... Je dois avouer que j'aurais dû prendre mon temps..."_

_-"Pour ?"_

_-"Pour la réparation. Maintenant que ça marche, vous allez partir. Je me faisais une joie de passer la journée avec vous" _avoua Sam.

_-"Sam, je suis là pour le moment, je ne pars pas !" _dit Jack, se rapprochant de Sam.

Elle le fixa, une fois à portée, Jack pinça doucement le bout du menton de Sam pour lui faire lever la tête, puis il l'embrassa. Matt sorti sur le pas de la porte pour appeler Jack. Celui-ci attrapa sa compagne par la taille et rentra avec elle.

_-"Comment faites-vous pour ne pas vous mettre du cambouis partout quand vous faites de la mécanique ?" _demanda Eddie, en voyant Sam rentrer aussi propre qu'elle était sortie, sauf en ce qui concernait ses mains.

_-"Carter est très douée de ses dix doigts !"_ dit Jack.

Sam gloussa et Jack lui jeta un drôle de regard. La jeune femme s'excusa et parti se laver les mains. Quand elle revint, Jack lui fit une place sur le canapé, près de lui. Ils regardèrent ensemble la fin du match, puis un second. Sam s'endormit dans son canapé et glissa jusqu'à l' épaule de Jack. Il l'entoura de son bras et elle se blottit contre lui. Jack souriait et ses amis l'observaient du coin de l'oeil, souriant à leur tour. A la fin du second match, les amis de Jack quittèrent la maison de Sam, toujours endormie dans les bras du général.

Quand Sam se réveilla, après plusieurs heures, la nuit était tombée et sa maison était propre mais silencieuse. Jack et ses amis étaient partis, Sam se sentit déprimée.

On sonna à la porte et quand elle ouvrit, elle eut la bonne surprise de découvrir Jack.

_-"J'ai dû aller à la base régler un problème mais me revoilà !"_

Sam se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. Après un long moment, Jack décala un peu sa bouche pour parler.

_-"Dis, t'as de la place dans ta machine ? Je pense que mon maillot de foot a besoin d'être relavé..."_

Sam sourit contre les lèvres de Jack. Il rentra chez elle, referma la porte et le couple monta dans la chambre de Sam.

Ils passèrent leur première nuit ensemble, libérés de toutes contraintes martiales.

**FIN**


	7. Le t-shirt 6

Genre/Pairing : Jack & Sam.

Saisons : 7 Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Jacob et Janet sont vivants.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

**Attention, passages déconseillés aux plus jeunes**

* * *

Le colonel Jack O'Neil avait organisé une fête chez lui pour l'anniversaire du général Hammond, un samedi après-midi de juillet. Il avait invité la plupart des gradés de la base plus SG1, Siler, Harriman et Jacob Carter. Le Tok'ra avait passé la porte des étoiles le vendredi et dormait chez sa fille, le major Samantha Carter. La jeune femme avait avoué à son père, pendant le dîner du vendredi soir, qu'elle avait rompu avec son petit-ami quelques jours plus tôt. Jacob avait été triste d'apprendre cette nouvelle, non pas qu'il fut très attaché au jeune homme mais surtout parce qu'il avait peur que sa fille finisse seule. Il n'avait pas tenté de lui faire la morale car il avait vite compris pourquoi elle ne s'était pas impliquée plus en avant dans cette relation. Jack O'Neill avait été gravement blessé pendant une mission off world et Sam avait eu très peur de le perdre. Le samedi en fin de matinée, Sam et Jacob étaient allés aider Jack avec les préparatifs et la déco.

_-"Vous avez acheté à manger pour un régiment, mon colonel ?" _demanda Sam en voyant les tonnes de nourriture dans la cuisine.

_-"Carter, Teal'c sera là avec Siler, vous connaissez leur appétit..."_

_-"Et le vôtre monsieur !" _dit Sam, avec malice.

_-"Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter ça !" _dit Jacob.

_-"Pardon ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Ces Carter et monsieur là, ça me fatigue ! Déjà que vous nous forcez à porter nos uniformes pour l'anniversaire de Georges et qu'il fait 40° à l'ombre Jack !" _dit Jacob, de mauvaise humeur.

Il quitta la pièce pour aller s'aérer.

_-"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"_ demanda Jack, se tournant vers Sam.

_-"Désolée, monsieur, je pense que c'est de ma faute. J'ai rompu avec Pete et il s'imagine que je vais finir seule, dévorée par mes bergers allemands, façon Bridget Jones" _répondit Sam.

Jack nota l'information concernant Pete dans un coin de sa tête et rebondit sur autre chose.

_-"Il a raison par contre pour les grades, si on passait un marché ?"_

_-"Je suis tout ouïe"_ dit Sam, se pinçant les lèvres.

_-"On essaie de passer toute la journée à s'appeler par nos prénoms, juste aujourd'hui."_

_-"Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?" _demanda Sam, les yeux brillants.

_-"Un baiser en fin de journée, marché conclu ?"_ répondit Jack d'une voix suave.

_-"Tenteriez-vous de me séduire, Jack ?"_ demanda Sam, en insistant sur le prénom de son supérieur.

_-"Et si c'était le cas, seriez-vous sensible à mon charme ?"_

Jacob s'éclaircit la gorge à l'entrée du salon, pour séparer les deux officiers qui s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre. Jack fit demi-tour et entreprit de gonfler des ballons avec une bombonne d'air. Sam était rouge comme une pivoine et ne se tourna pas vers son père, elle se trouva une occupation dans la cuisine. Jacob entendait Selmak rire dans sa tête et peinait à garder son sérieux.

Quelque temps plus tard, les invités commencèrent à arriver : Janet et Cassandra en tête, puis ce fut le tour de Daniel. Harriman avait accompagné Teal'c, car il finissait tout juste son tour de garde au SGC. Siler arriva à moto et Sam sortit l'accueillir pour voir l'engin. Jack l'observait derrière la fenêtre du salon. Le soleil brillait et donnait un éclat magnifique à sa chevelure blonde. Son uniforme était cintré et laissait voir ses jambes parfaites. Elle résista à la tentation de monter sur la moto, car sa jupe ne lui permettait pas ce genre de folie. Reynolds arriva avec Hammond, ils furent suivis par d'autres amis et collègues. Enfin, tous les invités étaient là et Jack porta un toast : _"Levons nos verres en l'honneur de George Hammond, un homme droit et loyal. Le meilleur chef d'équipe que nous puissions trouver !"_

Tout le monde dit en choeur : _"A George Hammond !"_ avant de trinquer avec l'homme du jour et de boire une gorgée de champagne. Jack et Teal'c se relayèrent pour faire griller la viande, pendant que Janet et Sam servaient les salades que Cassandra distribuaient. Comme il faisait très chaud, tous les militaires avaient retiré leur veste d'uniforme pour ne porter que leur chemise.

_-"Qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête du colonel O'Neill de nous imposer ce dress code ridicule ?" _demanda Janet à Sam.

_-"Je ne sais pas du tout, il n'est jamais si protocolaire ! C'est d'ailleurs toujours le premier à se défiler !" _répondit Sam.

_-"Moi je sais..."_ dit Cassandra.

_-"Toi ? Et comment saurais-tu ce que Jack a en tête ?" _demanda Sam.

Janet se tourna vers Sam et répéta le prénom du colonel, l'air surpris.

_-"Oui, c'est une longue histoire. Ban, Cassie, ça ne répond pas à ma question..."_

_-"Il adore te voir en uniforme Sam... ça lui rappelle la première fois qu'il t'a vue..."_

_-"Non mais je rêve ? Ta fille est restée trop longtemps au soleil Janet, elle délire !"_ dit Sam, en posant les couverts en plastique dans le saladier devant elle. Elle rentra se mettre au frais et en profita pour prendre un soda light dans le frigo. Jack arriva quelques secondes plus tard, il l'avait suivie, inquiet de la voir partir si rapidement.

_-"Sam ? Tout va bien ?"_ demanda-t-il, un peu essoufflé.

_-"Très bien Jack, merci. J'avais soif..."_

Sam tournait le dos à son supérieur, elle se tenait debout face au réfrigérateur fermé. Jack s'avança doucement et plaça ses mains sur la porte, de chaque côté de Sam, à hauteur de sa tête. Elle le sentait contre son corps et elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'instant. Jack respirait le délicieux parfum de Sam, le nez dans ses cheveux. Quand il entendit du bruit dans le salon, il s'écarta de la jeune femme et quitta la cuisine brusquement, sans se faire voir de l'intrus.

_-"Sam ?"_ appela Janet.

_-"Dans la cuisine" _répondit-elle, d'une voix mal assurée.

_-"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sais, Cassandra disait ça comme ça, je suis sûre qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal."_

_-"Oui je sais, ce n'est pas grave"_ assura Sam avec un sourire sur le visage.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la maison pour rejoindre les invités dehors. Jack s'était passé de l'eau sur le visage pour se calmer. Sam l'obsédait nuit et jour et c'était pire depuis qu'il avait failli mourir. Il voulait profiter de la vie et sa vie, c'était elle.

Sam avait réussi à sourire à nouveau, enfouissant ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle s'installa à côté de Janet pour déjeuner, Jack dans sa ligne de mire directe, assis presque en face d'elle. Il la regardait de temps en temps, tournant la tête de l'autre côté, si elle l'observait. Sam avait mis ses lunettes de soleil, pour protéger ses yeux clairs du soleil. Les verres étaient très foncés, elle pouvait ainsi admirer son colonel sans en avoir l'air, en tournant la tête à droite vers Siler quand il s'adressait à elle. Le déjeuner dura un moment et Jack se décida à aller chercher le gâteau. Sam se leva pour l'aider en prenant les assiettes à dessert et les petites cuillères. Une fois de plus, ils se trouvaient seuls dans la cuisine et Sam avait ouvert le tiroir pour compter le nombre couvert dont elle avait besoin.

_-"Alors Sam, vous passez une bonne journée ?"_ demanda Jack, en posant ses mains sur le plan de travail, au-dessus de son tiroir, de chaque côté de Sam. Il était encore plus collé à elle que précédemment et elle se sentait bien. Elle aimait le savoir si proche d'elle, elle adorait la sensation grisante de la chaleur et de l'excitation que ça éveillait elle. Elle ne voulait jamais sortir de cette étreinte, redoutant le moment où tout serait fini et où elle serait seule, à nouveau.

_-"Très agréable, Jack..."_

Le colonel bougea sa main droite, pour caresser délicatement le dos de Sam, à travers sa chemise. Il la sentait frémir et comme il s'était un peu décalé sur le côté, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Il aperçut Jacob se lever pour les rejoindre, il déposa alors un baiser dans la nuque de Sam, qui gémit de plaisir. Il quitta la pièce pour aller dans le garage.

_-"Sam ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?" _demanda Jacob, du salon.

_-"Oui j'arrive Papa !" _dit-elle.

Elle tenta de quitter la cuisine mais dû se tenir un instant au comptoir tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Elle était ressortie et avait déposé une pile d'assiettes et de cuillères en bout de table. Jack arriva les bras chargés de l'énorme gâteau d'anniversaire pour Hammond. Il le découpa et déposa les parts dans les assiettes que lui tendait Sam. Cassandra apporta le cadeau commun et le général était ravi de recevoir un nouvel ordinateur portable.

_-"Comme ça, on ne vous entendra plus râler à cause du vieux !"_ dit Jack en riant.

Cassie et les enfants des autres militaires présents jouaient dans le jardin, sous le regard bienveillant des adultes, qui discutaient plus loin. Sam s'absenta un instant, pour aller aux toilettes. Quand elle sortit de la maison, Cassie l'arrosa par inadvertance, avec son pistolet à eau. Elle reçut de l'eau en plein visage et ça éclaboussa aussi son chemisier blanc.

_-"Oh Sam ! Je suis désolée !" _dit la jeune fille.

De l'eau gouttait de ses cheveux et de ses lunettes de soleil, qu'elle avait posées sur son crâne. Jack se leva en vitesse pour la pousser à rentrer dans la maison. Le chemisier lui collait à la peau et laissait voir un magnifique bustier blanc.

_-"Mais non Jack, je vais mettre de l'eau partout !"_

_-"On s'en fout c'est du carrelage !" _dit Jack, en la poussant dans le dos vers la salle de bain.

Dehors, Janet appela Cassandra pour la gronder mais Jacob s'interposa. Il glissa un billet de dix dollars dans les mains de la jeune fille.

_-"Tiens ma chérie, comme promis !"_ dit Jacob, en passant une main dans les cheveux de Cassie. Janet secouait la tête car elle commençait à comprendre.

_-"Jacob ?" _interrogea Daniel.

_-"Quoi ? Je suis bien obligé de les pousser un peu... sinon, dans dix ans on y sera encore !" _s'exclama Jacob, alors que les témoins de la scène riaient.

Dans la salle de bain, Jack avait donné une serviette de toilette à Sam pour qu'elle se sèche les cheveux.

_-"Joli bustier Sam !"_ fit remarquer Jack, en pointant du doigt sa chemise.

_-"Merde ! Mais quelle idée de nous demander de porter nos uniformes aussi..."_ grommela Sam.

_-"Juste pour me faire plaisir ! J'adore te voir en jupe..."_ répondit Jack, rejoignant Sam devant le miroir. Il se colla à elle, la poussant contre le lavabo. Jack regarda le reflet de Sam en déposant un nouveau baiser dans sa nuque, tout en tirant légèrement sur le col de la chemise de Sam. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner des lèvres de Jack sur sa peau. Il passa ensuite sa main gauche entre les boutons de la chemise de Sam et en fit sauter, pour laisser passer ses doigts et caresser sa poitrine. Son autre main glissa sur le ventre de Sam, pour la serrer contre lui, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. La jeune femme posa une main sur celle de Jack qui était la plus haute, pour accentuer ses caresses. Elle tendit l'autre au-dessus de son épaule pour effleurer les cheveux de Jack. Sentant sa compagne réceptive à ses caresses, sa main droite se faufila sous la jupe de Sam et il s'exclama : _"Je le crois pas !" _Sam revint à la réalité et rouvrit les yeux.

_-"Pardon ?" _murmura-t-elle.

_-"Tu as mis un porte-jarretelles sous ton uniforme ?"_

_-"Toujours ! Je déteste les collants et ça s'appelle une guêpière..."_

_-"Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, tu portes des bas ?"_

_-"J'ai la peau très blanche, elle ressort un peu plus avec le bleu marine... On peut reprendre s'il-te-plait ?"_

_-"A vos ordres, madame !"_

Jack reprit son exploration et Sam senti contre le bas de son dos l'effet qu'elle faisait au colonel.

_-"Tu sais quand même qu'on devrait arrêter là ?"_ dit Jack, la tête dans la gorge de Sam.

_-"Tu en as la force toi ?"_

_-"Pas le choix, nos invités vont finir par se poser des questions..."_

_-"Mais... tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça..."_ implora Sam, en fixant son reflet dans le miroir, alors qu'il se tenait toujours debout derrière elle.

_-"Pardon ?" _demanda Jack en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il avait très bien compris où elle voulait en venir mais elle se montra plus explicite en caressant l'entrejambe de Jack, en tendant une main derrière elle, juste là où elle sentait une bosse.

_-"Tu as vraiment envie qu'on arrête là ?"_ demanda-t-elle alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux et rejeté sa tête en arrière.

_-"J'ai pas envie... qu'on... fasse ça... ici..."_ parvint à articuler Jack.

_-"Disons que c'est un acompte..." _dit Sam, alors que sa main très agile avait baissé la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Jack et que sa main s'était faufilée dans le caleçon. Elle commença ses vas-et-viens. Jack glissa ses doigts sous le string de Sam et se mit à la caresser également. La tension était à son comble, ils attendaient ça depuis tellement longtemps que la jouissance ne tarda pas, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

_-"On va mettre ta chemise au sèche-linge et je vais te prêter un t-shirt à moi..." _dit Jack, après avoir embrassé Sam quand elle s'était tournée vers lui. Sam était blottie contre Jack et ne semblait pas décidée à quitter son étreinte. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et la força à le regarder.

_-"Reste avec moi cette nuit..." _proposa-t-il.

_-"Mon père dort chez moi..."_ dit-elle tristement.

Ils descendirent finalement rejoindre leurs amis, une fois Sam sèchement vêtue. Jack la poussa à sortir alors qu'il s'arrêtait à la cuisine. Il ressortit quelques instants après Sam en proposant du café.

_-"Sam, ça te va très bien ce t-shirt blanc avec une tête d'Homer avec ta jupe d'uniforme !" _s'exclama Janet.

_-"Si ta fille ne m'avait pas sauvagement attaquée, je n'aurais pas été obligée de retourner l'armoire du colonel pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos !"_ rétorqua Sam, fâchée.

Janet et Jacob échangèrent un regard inquiet : Sam ne devrait pas être agressive comme ça.

Ils se dirent que son entretien avec Jack en s'était probablement pas déroulé aussi bien qu'espéré. Le général Hammond convoqua ses deux meilleurs éléments autour de lui et remit une enveloppe à Jack.

_-"Je voulais vous remercier pour tout, l'un comme l'autre. Je sais que vous vous êtes beaucoup investi à la fois dans l'organisation de cette fête mais aussi en ce qui concerne le SGC. Le président me devait une faveur..." _dit Hammond.

Jack ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille pliée en trois. Il avait sous les yeux une dérogation pour Sam et lui. Il tendit la lettre à sa compagne et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. N'aimant pas se donner en spectacle en public, Jack ne fit aucun geste et remercia le général. Sam était peu démonstrative et le remercia à son tour.

Les invités commencèrent à partir et quelques-uns restèrent pour aider Jack à ranger. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : que tout le monde parte pour qu'il reste seul avec Sam. Leurs amis finirent par partir les uns après les autres et Sam voulut donner ses clefs de voiture à son père.

_-"Mais Sam, c'est une boite manuelle. Je ne sais pas conduire ça moi..."_ répondit Jacob.

Sam soupira et lança son trousseau à Siler.

_-"Vous savez passer les vitesses ?" _demanda Sam, alors que Siler hochait la tête. _"Vous voulez bien raccompagner mon père, s'il-vous-plait ?"_

Siler accepta et rangea sa moto dans le garage de Jack, avant de monter en voiture avec Jacob. Une fois seuls, Jack et Sam se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_-"J'ai tellement envie de toi !"_ dit Jack.

Le couple monta dans la chambre de Jack, pour goûter au plaisir d'être tous les deux, sans enfreindre de lois.

**FIN**


End file.
